


7 Years is a Long Time

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: Clarke has been gone for 7 years. Most of Arkadia think that she is dead until Octavia sees her in Tondc. Where has she been? Who had she been with? Why didn't she go back to Arkadia? And why has her scent changed so much?I suck at summary's, but give it a read. You never know you might like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> This is the culmination to me being bored and not wanting to leave my bed for the day. So it might be utter crap, but give it a read and let me know what you think. No smut as i am terrible at writing it.

Nearly 7 years has passed since the mountain had fallen. In that time, a lot has changed around Arkadia. There were new homes built around the wreckage, a greenhouse so that they could grow plants all year round, but the biggest change had come from the people living there. Lincoln had taught them to hunt without guns so that they didn’t scare all the animals in the area away, they had learnt to plant and grow crops, they had learnt how to survive on the ground and it had been hard.

They have an unspoken truce with the grounders, which consists of you leave us alone and we leave you alone. However, Octavia, Lincoln and Kane are permitted to go to Tondc once a month to trade for things that they can’t get for themselves. 2 years after the mountain a messenger had delivered word from Polis that Lincoln’s kill order had been removed, nobody knew what had changed Lexa’s mind they were just glad that she had. 

In 7 years, a lot has changed undoubtedly, but one thing that hadn’t changed was that Clarke was still nowhere to be found. For the first year after she had left they had looked everywhere they could for her and not found a trace anywhere. Kane even asked Indra if she had heard anything about Clarke, but she told him she hadn’t. By now most people believed that she was dead. An omega in the wild could never cope, well according to most of the alphas in Arkadia, but Bellamy and Abby knew that Clarke is no ordinary omega. They both still hold out hope that she is still out there and that she will return one day. 

*********

Today is Octavia’s favourite day of the month. She, Lincoln and Kane have just arrived at Tondc for their monthly trading trip. Even though some of the grounders still distrust her and throw glairs at her every chance that they get, she still feels more at home here than she ever has on the Arc or in Arkadia.

The trip is always bittersweet for Lincoln though as a lot of the people he grew up with still see him as a traitor. Some simply ignore his presence, whilst others look at him like they wish they could enact the kill order that had been place on his head. The truth is that he misses his people, he misses that games they play, the songs, the dancing, but most of all he misses the feeling of home.

Kane just sees the trip as a way to continue getting better relations with the grounders and he is still fascinated by grounder society. 

After leading their horses to the stables for the day, the three set about their tasks. They trade fruit, that wouldn’t be possible to grow at this time of year if it wasn’t for the greenhouse, for furs for the fast-approaching winter. 

They quickly realise that Tondc is a flurry of activity, even more so than usual. They were preparing for a celebration of some sort. After Lincoln asked one of the traders what the celebration is for, he is told that the commander had arrived that morning and that she had brought her mate who is now the Kwin of the coalition, and their two pup, the prince and princess, with her for the first time. They were having a celebration to welcome Heda and her family.

“I thought that the commander wasn’t allowed to mate. You told me that she is supposed to live her life alone.” Octavia says looking at Lincoln. She doesn’t understand what has changed, but it must be something important to change years of tradition. Maybe Lexa is trying to change things, first with removing Lincolns kill order, which is something nobody thought would happen, and now with gaining a family.

“She is only aloud to mate someone who is who is of equal rank to her, or the heir to one of the clans. The problem is that there is no one of equal rank to her and if she mated an heir then she would be accused of showing favouritism to that clan. I heard a rumour years ago, about Heda finding a mate and that there was a little prince and princess, but I believed that it was just a rumour.” He shrugged his shoulders “I guess I was wrong.” He is just as confuse a Octavia about this.

“I think we should finish up and head back. We don’t want to intrude on their celebration.” Kane tells them obviously not wanting to cause offence with the presence of outsiders at such a celebration and not entirely comfortable with having Octavia so close to the commander.

Octavia’s mind is running wild. She wants to know who has mated to Heda. Who would want to mate with an alpha that is incapable of love. What poor omega has been forced to mate with someone who cares for nothing other than herself and dominance over others. She knows that grounders treat omegas better than they were treated on the arc where they were basically treated as property, but surly this omega hasn’t mated of their own free will. 

A voice snaps Octavia out of her thoughts “Alex, come here, it's time to get ready for tonight's celebrations” Even though the voice is speaking Trigedasleng she recognises it straight away. Clarke.

She spins around trying to find the owner of that voice and spots the back of head of braided golden hair. She bolts after the head, but loses it in the crowd of the market place. She tries to pick up on Clarke’s scent, but can’t find it. There is something there that smells like her, but there is something different about it so it couldn’t be her.

Kane and Lincoln catch up to her asking what happened. They are looking around for threats or for any sign of what made Octavia run away from like she did. 

“Clarke, I saw Clarke, I’m sure it was her. I heard her voice, but I can’t find her scent anywhere.” Octavia blurts out still looking around the market place to see if she can spot Clarke again. 

“Octavia if you can’t find her scent it probably wasn’t her. It was probably just someone who just looked like her.” Kane tries to calm Octavia down. “Did you see her face?” He asks sceptically. Nobody has seen Clarke in years and he had spoken to Indra on several occasions about her, but she had always told him that she hadn’t seen her. 

“No, just the back of her head, but I heard her voice. I’m sure it was her.” Octavia is getting annoyed by Kane not believing her, but she is so sure that it was Clarke it had to be. She couldn’t just be imagining her, she heard her voice and she would know her anywhere. 

“OK, it’s getting late and we need to get back to Arkadia. We can talk about this when we get back there.” Kane tells her and starts walking back to the stables. Leaving Octavia, no chance to argue with him even though she really wants to. 

Octavia takes one last look around, trying to spot the familiar locks of blond hair, but she can’t see her anywhere. She reluctantly follows Kane back to the horses, mounts up and rides out of Tondc. She decides that she will go and see Abby as soon as she gets back. Abby will let her come back to find Clarke she is sure of it. 

********

On the way, back to Arkadia Octavia tells Kane and Lincoln what she saw and heard. As soon as Octavia’s horse is through the gates, she is jumping off it and running to the med bay to find Abby. 

“Abby, I’ve just seen Clarke, I’m sure it was her” Octavia shouts as soon as she sees Abby. She is slightly out of breath from the sprint through the remnants of the Arc, bending over slightly as she comes to a stop. 

“What? Where? Was she ok? Did you bring her back with you?” Abby asks in a panic. Her biggest wish from the past 7 years finally coming true. 

“She was in Tondc. It was her I’m sure it was. I didn’t see her face but I heard her voice and saw the back of her head. I ran after her, but she disappeared into the crowd before I could catch up to her.” Octavia blurts out in one breath still trying to get her breath back.

Kane strides into the med bay followed closely by Lincoln and tells Abby “Abby calm down, we don’t know that it is her.” He doesn’t want Abby getting her hopes up when they have no idea if it was just somebody that looked like Clarke or actually her. 

Bellamy and Raven than burst into the med bay, Bellamy shouting “We heard you found Clarke, where is she?” They both look like they had run there as fast as they could with their faces being red and they are out of breath. 

Kane reply’s “In Tondc, but we don’t even know if it was her. Octavia didn’t see her face and none of us could catch her scent anywhere. We can’t go rushing in and causing a war when we don’t even know if it was her.” Kane knows that he needs to get control of this situation before someone does something that they will regret. He knows that Clarke is important to them all, but it is hard enough living on the ground without starting a war. 

“So, you just want me to leave her in the hands of those savages?” Abby yells having had enough of Kane trying to stop her from going after he daughter. Her daughter who is an omega and been gone for 7 years without a strong alpha to protect her. The grounders could have done anything to her and if she is in Tondc that means that Indra has been lying to them. 

“All I am saying is that we should confirm it’s her first. There is a big feast tonight and all of Tondc will be at it. The voice that Octavia heard mentioned getting ready for it. We will send a scout to observe the celebrations from a distance and see if they can confirm its Clarke” Kane tries to calm the room “I’ll send Miller, he’s one of our best hunters and knows the area well.” Kane knows that they must send someone who won’t rush in head first and will do as he is told.

“No, I’m going” Bellamy states. There is no way that he is letting someone else go and bring Clarke back. He has a responsibility to her and in his mind, they need to send and alpha not a beta to deal with this. 

“No, you’re not. I can’t trust you not to go rushing in all guns blazing if you see her. I don’t trust you around the commander either and she is there at the moment.” Kane tells him. He knows that if Bellamy goes then he will at best get himself captured and will then have to face grounder justice or at worse start a war. He knows that the commander will not take being challenged lightly and if Bellamy interrupts the celebration of her family she will see it as a challenge. 

“What’s the commander doing there?” Raven speaks up for the first time. Nobody has seen the commander since the mountain and she wants it to stay that way. 

“Heda is there with her mate and pups for the first time. The celebration tonight is in their honour.” Lincoln tells her calmly. He has stayed quiet up until now hoping that Kane can try to calm everyone’s tempers.

“Someone mated that bitch?” Raven exclaims. She can’t believe that anyone would go near Lexa after what she has seen and heard about her. Lexa is cold, ruthless and unlovable in Ravens eyes.

“To mate Heda is a great honour to my people” Lincoln reply’s. He knows what the people of Arkadia think of Heda, but he knows how loyal Lexa is to her people and how the people love her back.

“Mated?” Octavia butts in questioningly. “Oh my god, Clarke’s mated” It all makes sense to her now, everything has just clicked into place in her head. 

Everybody just looks at Octavia like she has grown a second head. Who would Clarke be mated too? It’s impossible.

“Just hear me out ok. I know that this sounds crazy, but it actually makes sense. I could smell a scent that was likes Clarke’s, but there was something different about it. That’s why I thought that it couldn’t be her, but if she has mated then their scents would have mixed together. That’s what the difference was and she was shouting someone called Alex that must have been her mate. It would also explain why she is so close to here, but hasn’t been back. If she mated a Trikru then she would now be one of them. She would belong to the Trikru clan.”

The room is silent as everybody absorbs what Octavia has just said. It makes sense and that is what shocks everybody, but no this can’t be true can it?

“There’s no way that she would have willingly mated to one of them. They must have forced her into it.” Bellamy’s angry pheromones start stinking up the room. Lincoln and Raven start pumping out soothing beta pheromones to try and calm him.

“No, omegas are sacred to all of the 12 clans. To force one into mating is punishable by the traitor’s death and the healers break the bond immediately. You are just assuming what happens with you people is what happens with mine and it’s not.” Lincoln tells them as he stares at Bellamy. He has seen how most alphas treat omegas in Arkadia and that is something that his people would never allow.

“OK” Kane steps in to calm things down whilst pumping out soothing pheromones. “We still don’t know for sure that’s it’s her. Let’s make sure first and then we can go about approaching her” he says looking at Abby. He knows that if it is Clarke then there must be a reason that she has been so close, but not returned. 

“Fine send Miller tonight, but the minuet he returns and tells me that it’s her I’m going to Tondc to get her back.” Abby says before stomping out of the med bay with Kane leaving as well to go and talk to Miller. Part of Kane hopes that it is Clarke, but part of hopes that it isn’t. If it is Abby is going to be on the war path and they might not survive her hard headedness. 

“Bellamy don’t do anything stupid. Just give them tonight and tomorrow we can go and get her.” Octavia pleads with him. She doesn’t want her brother going and doing something stupid and getting himself killed. Here Bellamy is a strong alpha, but in the grounder world he is untrained and would be dead in seconds in a real fight against an omega let alone an alpha.

“OK, but as soon as Miller is back tomorrow, I’m bringing her home.” He says and then stomps out. He will wait as he knows that he can’t get her back on his own, but tomorrow he will take all the guards of Arkadia to Tondc to get her back if he hast to.

The three left just stand there and look at each there hoping that this doesn’t go to hell.

*******

It’s an hour before dawn when Miller returns and Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are at the gates waiting for him.

The first words out of Millers mouth are “It’s her, it’s definitely Clarke.”

Before anything else can be said Abby and Bellamy are running to the horse’s, mount up and are gone. They both have weapons and a one track mind that is solely focused on getting Clarke back.

Octavia is about to mount up on the last horse when miller speaks up again. “Kane there is something you should know. Clarke is mated to Lexa and is some sort of grounder Queen. They have pups as well I saw them at the celebration last night.” Octavia can’t believe what she has just heard. She knew that there was something going on between them before the mountain, but after what happened she never thought that Clarke would forgive Lexa.

Kane looks at Octavia and tells her to go as fast as she can, hopefully she will catch them before they start a war though he is not hopeful. He knows that he needs to stay and make sure that they are ready for whatever comes next. He just hopes Abby can calm herself and approach Clarke properly, but he isn’t hopeful.

*********

As Octavia is approaching the gates to Tondc she can hear Abby and Bellamy raising their voices. When the gates come into view she can see Abby pointing her hand gun at one of the guards and Bellamy pointing his rifle at one of the other guards. The guards have their swords drawn and Octavia can see archers in the trees with their bows drawn and their arrows pointed at the two intruders.

“I know you are keeping her in there, go and get my daughter now and let her go.” Abby is screaming at the guards. There is a threatening scent rolling off Abby and Bellamy that is almost enough to choke Octavia. The beta guards however are not reacting to it at all.

Lexa suddenly appears at the back of the guards “Abby kom Skaikru what can I do for you?” she says in an almost bored tone whilst walking forward towards Abby. Octavia has always been impressed with how Lexa can stay cool under pressure even when she is being threatened. Most alphas would have snapped by now and killed them. She still doesn’t like her though.

“Where’s my daughter and who did you force her to mate? You had to have forced her she wouldn’t do it willingly.” Abby accuses and this time Octavia sees Lexa bristle a bit obviously not happy at being accused of such a thing. In the blink of an eye though she is back to her stoic self and even her scent doesn’t betray her emotions. 

“I did not force Clarke to mate anyone that was her decision. If you leave your weapons at the gate then we can go inside and discuss this.” Lexa calmly reply’s. Abby and Bellamy don’t even think about lowering their weapons as they are both too consumed by anger to realise that what danger they are in.

“No, go and get my daughter. I am taking her and we are leaving now. I’m taking her home.” Abby is shaking with rage. She has never liked this young pushy alpha. In the Arc the girl would never have been allowed to talk to her like that. The problem is that Abby is in her territory and not the other way around. 

“Mom take that gun out of Heda’s face now.” Clarke walks into view and steps in front of Lexa in between her and the gun. “Bellamy put your gun down as well. If you want to talk then we will but not with you two waving guns around. Leave them here and we can go inside and talk.” She says evenly. Lexa’s scent changes when the gun is pointed at Clarke instead of herself. It is subtle, but still there. 

Clarke looks more beautiful than any of the Skaikru had ever seen her. She was no longer a girl, but now a woman. Wearing grounder clothing and with her hair back in intricate braids she looks grown up. She is leaner and more muscled than she used to be clearly having trained her body. There is a hint of a tattoo that comes just above the collar of her shirt onto her neck and a clearly visible mating bite on the other side of her throat. Her face has lost its puppy fat, but she still has the same bright blue eyes that seen brighter than Octavia or Bellamy have ever seen them.

Abby bursts into tears, drops the gun and goes and wraps a Clarke in a hug. “Hi mom” Clarke whispers. She then pulls out of the hug and turns to Bellamy “Drop it Bell or turn around and leave your choice.” Clarke says it with such authority that if Octavia didn’t know better she would have thought that Clarke had been raised to lead people, not like the lowly omega she was treated as on the Arc.

Bellamy lowers his rifle and goes to pull Clarke into a hug, but she stops him. He still looks in shock that she is alive and a little hurt that she would not let him touch her. “I knew you were alive, I never gave up hope. Come on, you don’t have to be afraid anymore, we can take you home now. You can be happy and safe with me princess.” Octavia realises that Bellamy was still producing a dominant scent and that with Clarke being mated it would have made her uncomfortable to be too close to it. She can also see Lexa getting angry when Bellamy mention Clarke going back to Arkadia to be with him.

“He’s right honey, your safe now and we can get rid of that mating bite as well, you can be free again.” Abby almost pleads with Clarke. As always Abby thinks that she knows what’s best for her daughter and she still doesn’t realise that Lexa is Clarke’s mate. She still can’t just see that her daughter is safe and healthy.

Lexa lets out a low territorial growl and her pheromones spike, when Abby says that she can get rid of Clarke’s mating mark. Bellamy instantly raises his gun again and Clarke shouts at him “Bellamy if you don’t lower that fucking gun I’m going to take it off you and shoot you with it now drop it.” 

He drops it to the ground straight away knowing better than to piss her off further. “Good now come on let’s go inside, we have a lot to talk about.” She turns around starts to walk next to Lexa to the commander’s tent. The group of Arkers following silently behind. As they walk to the tent Octavia tries to get Abby attention so that she can tell her what Miller said after she left. Abby just keeps her eyes locked onto Clarke’s back though. 

Once in the tent Lexa walks to the raised platform and sits on her throne whilst Clarke sits on the throne next to Lexa’s showing her position as Kwin of the coalition.

Abby looks back and forth between the two seated on their thrones. Suddenly her face morphs into an outraged look “Please tell me that you’re just sitting on that thing because its comfy Clarke. Please don’t tell me that your…” Abby can’t even finish the sentence she is that disgusted with the idea.

“Me and Lexa are mated and have been for the last 6 years. Now before you start you need to know that I mated with her because I wanted to not because of anything else. I love her mom.” Clarke states. Clarke always knew this day would come and has dreaded it more than anything. She always knew that her mum hated Lexa before the betrayal and even more after. It didn’t help that Abby had always tried to control Clarke when they were on the Arc and since they have been on the ground she can’t accept that things have changed. Abby even had Clarke’s future mate chosen for her as soon as she had presented. It was only the fact that she got thrown into the sky box that the mating didn’t go through.

Bellamy let’s out a laugh “This is some sort of joke, right? You hate her, you would never mate her if you had a choice.” Bellamy had talked to Abby about mating Clarke if she ever came back and now that they had found her he was convinced that that is what would happen.

Lexa let’s out a low terrifying snarl and starts pumping out threatening pheromones that shakes everyone in the room. “I would never make any omega mate me against their will and especially not Clarke. I would have been, deservedly, killed if I had even tried too. Omegas are sacred to my people, unlike your people who treat them like nothing more than prizes. Don’t hold me and my people to you disgusting standards. You are in one of my villages and you will show my mate, my Kwin, respect or face the consequences.” Lexa is filled with rage. Clarke had told her what had happened up on the arc and how her mother had treated her. It is also obvious that this sky boy has feelings for Clarke and that is not something that Lexa will tolerate.

Clarke’s grabs Lexa’s hand and Lexa instantly starts to calm “Bell it was my choice. I loved her before the mountain and even after everything I loved her after it. If you can’t accept my choices then leave. I won’t be told who I can and cannot love by you or anyone.” Lexa is so proud of her strong omega mate. After everything that she had been through with her old people she was still standing up for herself and defending her choice of mate.

Bellamy looks like he has just been slapped across the face. Abby suddenly remembers something that Lincoln said yesterday about Lexa having pups. She looks around the tent and sees some wooden toys on the floor off to the side of the main area. “If you two are mated and Clarke is the Kwin and that means that you have pups.” She states.

A soft smile graces Clarke’s face “Yes, we have twins, a boy named Jake and a girl named Alexandria. They are 5 now and they’re trouble.” Clarke’s whole face lights up as she talks about her children. Even Lexa shares a small smile which looks like nothing more than a small twitch of her lips, but everyone can see her eyes soften slightly. 

“Alexandria? Alex, that’s who you were shouting in the market yesterday. I knew it was you.” Octavia speaks up for the first time. Abby also notices that the boy is obviously named after her late mate and Clarke’s farther. The thought warms her heart slightly.

“Hey O, I thought you might have seen me, but I also knew if you did my mom would react like this so I slipped away in the crowd. Sorry.” Clarke apologises. She knew that she there was a chance that she could run into someone from Arkadia whilst she was here and maybe a part of her wanted to, she had missed her friends.

“How I would react?” Abby screeches “You mean I would want to see my daughter after thinking she might be dead for the last 7 years.” Abby starts pumping out her scent again and Octavia tries to calm her with a calming scent, but it doesn’t work the tent is quickly starting to fill up with Abby’s pheromones.

“No I mean that you would show up hear with guns threatening the peace, just like you did. I didn’t come back to Arkadia because I knew you wouldn’t let me leave. I thought that it was better to stay away.” Clarke states getting frustrated with her mother’s attitude. She thought that being on the ground might have changed Abby, but she was obviously wrong.

“Better for who Clarke. It must have been you because it defiantly wasn’t the rest of us.” Abby argues still trying pumping out threatening scent. Lexa reply’s with her own scent now reminding Abby that she is not the dominant alpha in these lands this causes Abby to stop as she knows that she is no match for Lexa and that this might be her only chance with her daughter.

Just as Clarke is about to respond Indra walks in with a look of disgust on her face when looking at the Skaikru “My apologies Heda, Kwin, but there is a problem that requires one of your attention.” She could smell Abby’s stench from outside the tent and this just proves to her how weak the Skaikru that even their leader can’t control her alpha.

Abby turns around to face Indra and states “You lied to us. We asked if you had seen or heard anything about Clarke and you said no” Abby knows that Kane respects Indra, however after this Abby has nothing but contempt for the woman.

“She was under orders from me not to tell you that she had seen me or where I was. I told you I knew what your reaction would be so I made sure you didn’t fine me.” Clarke says to her mother. She knows that she should have let her mum know that she was alive, but she didn’t want to be pressured into going back to Arkadia and this was the only way she could avoid that.

Lexa looks at Clarke and says to her, before Abby can start arguing again, “I don’t want to leave you with them, but I know that you will wish to speak to them alone. Will you be alright my love?” She doesn’t want to leave Clarke alone with her mother especially as Abby is the most likely to try and force Clarke back to Arkadia with them.

“Yes, I’ll be fine go and sort out whatever is going on and I will deal with this.” Clarke doesn’t really want Lexa to leave, but she knows that she will be more likely to talk them around without Lexa here. 

“Ok, but if you need anything that guards are right outside and I will be back as soon as I can be” Lexa lifts Clarke’s hand and kisses the back of it, making Clarke smile a little, then leaves the tent without another word. Once she is gone the room is a lot calmer as Abby feels in control again.

Octavia had heard Lexa’s term of endearment and is the first to speak “OK, how did that happen? I mean you hated her” Octavia can see that there is love there it is obvious to anyone who can see, well maybe not Abby or Bellamy, but she can’t work out how they got there. Lexa must have done a lot of grovelling, however she doesn’t seem the type to grovel to anyone.

“Why don’t we all sit down at the table and I will tell you what has happened over the last 7 years” Clarke says. She knows that this is a long story and that they will all be more comfortable seated for it. 

They all move and sit at the table and Clarke starts from the beginning. “After I left I spent the first 3 months in the forest on my own. I’m not going to lie I think I went a little crazy. By the time, I was found I was nearly dead. I was ill, dehydrated, exhausted and one the brink of starvation. The last thing I remember is staggering around and then nothing. I had passed out and was found by some Trikru warriors that somehow recognised me from the mountain and they took me to Polis. It took me months to get better, but in that time, I refused to see Lexa. She never forced me to see her though, when I said no she would just leave. I didn’t want anything to do with her I just wanted to get heathy and then leave again. I knew I could leave whenever I wanted, but everything changed when the Queen of Azgeda arrived…”

**6 years, 6 months earlier**

The city was nervous, everybody could feel it in that air. Something was very wrong. Then came the news that everybody had been dreading since the Azgeda delegation had arrived. The Ice Queen Nia had challenged their beloved Heda Leksa to a fight to the death. 

When Clarke herd about the fight, her heart dropped. She could pretend that she still hated her all she wanted, but she knows that she is just holding onto the anger so that she can feel something other than guilt. She knew that she needed to talk to Lexa before the fight. Clarke couldn’t let her go to her potential death without telling her that she knew why she did what she did and that she was forgiven. 

So, that is how she ended up outside Lexa’s room, nervously waiting for her to answer her door. 

“Clarke?” Lexa gasps as she opens the door “What can I do for you?” The last thing that Lexa had expected was for Clarke to be knocking on her door though she was immensely glad about it. 

“Can I come in? We need to talk” Clarke asks. She knew what she wanted to say to Lexa, but now that she was here face to face with her with Lexa’s scent all around her like a warm blanket the thoughts fly from her mind. Telling Lexa to leave her alone was one thing, sitting down and having this conversation with Lexa was a completely different thing.

“Y-yes, of c-course, please come in and take a seat.” If this had been before the mountain then Clarke would have found Lexa’s nervousness adorable, who is she kidding she still does. It also eased Clarke’s nerves a lot that she wasn’t the only nervous about her being here.

“What’s happening with the Ice Queen?” Clarke asks after she has sat down on Lexa’s sofa. She wanted to know the reason for what was happening and not the rumours that she had been hearing from the hand maids that visited her room. 

“She gave me an ultimatum. War against the Skaikru and had you over to her so that she could kill you, or she was to challenge me for the right to lead. This meant a one on one fight to the death. I chose the fight.” Lexa says without emotion. For Lexa the choice had been an easy one. She had abandoned Clarke before and she was never going to do that again.

“So why not just let me die? That’s what you did at the mountain.” Clarke snaps. She didn’t want to start a fight, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“If she were to so much as touch you I would have ripped out her throat with my bare hands” Lexa explodes her pheromones saturating the room. Clarke has to breathe through her mouth so that she doesn’t feel the full effects of Lexa scent. After a few moments of silence Lexa continues slightly calmer and her scent not as dominant as it had been. “I did what I had to for my people, I couldn’t lose hundreds to save less than fifty. I will not apologies for my actions, but I will say that I wish they had never offered me the deal. Leaving you there is the hardest thing I have ever had to do.” 

Clarke hadn’t expected such a strong reaction from Lexa. She had expected a diplomatic reason as her answer, but the fact that she was obviously doing this to protect her made butterfly’s erupt in her stomach. “Look Lexa I’m not here to argue, I actually came to tell you that I forgive you for leaving me at the mountain. That doesn’t mean that I’m not still angry, because I am, but I can’t say I wouldn’t have accepted the deal if I had been offered it.”

Lexa look’s a lot calmer now and she has stopped pumping out the dominant scent. She turns and asks Clarke “I want you to be there tomorrow, will you come?” Lexa knows that if Clarke is there tomorrow then she won’t fail. There is no way that she will lose in front of the woman that she has wanted to be her mate since the first moment she saw her. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at Lexa seriously “I’ll be there, but you better win Lexa. I can’t watch you die.” Clarke knows that even with everything that they have been through if Lexa were to die tomorrow then that would be the last straw for her. She would finally break as she is only holding onto her sanity by a thread.

Lexa smirks at Clarke completely confident in her abilities. “There is a reason I am the commander of the 12 clans Clarke and tomorrow you will see why.” Clarke can’t lie and say that Lexa’s confidence is probably the sexiest thing she has ever seen, but she won’t dwell on that now. For now she just has to concentrate on both of them getting through tomorrow alive.

*********

Lexa won the fight, killed her biggest enemy and put in Nia’s place somebody that she could actually trust, Roan now King of Azgeda. She didn’t come out of the fight unharmed though. At one point Nia looked like she had won the fight when she stabbed Lexa through the shoulder. As Nia approached Lexa to kill her though Lexa picked up half of a broken spear and launched it into the Ice Queens chest. Clarke had never been so scared of losing someone before in her life. 

Lexa was pulled away after the fight so Clarke hadn’t been able to see her to make sure that she was ok. It had angered her to no end. She went to Lexa room to wait for her there and when Lexa arrived a few hours later it was obviously that her wound had only been minimally tended to. Clarke had to force Lexa to letting her tend her wound as the commander’s alpha was out in full force and didn’t want to appear weak in front of the omega she wanted as hers. It took Clarke another hour to calm the alpha down enough to treat her.

That night Clarke stayed with Lexa to make sure that she could keep an eye on her. The next morning, she realised that she had had the best night’s sleep since the mountain. Lexa’s scent had lulled her into a deep sleep, made her feel safe and chased the nightmares away if only for a night. When she had woken, Lexa had still been asleep and Clarke didn’t think that she had ever seen such a beautiful sight. Clarke knew then and there that eventually she would give herself to Lexa completely.

Over the next six months the pair spent every spare moment with each other and they drew closer and closer. Lexa helped Clarke to deal with the nightmares and the guilt from the mountain and Clarke helped Lexa just be herself rather than Heda. They were slowly fixing each other and slowly healing enough to be able to get what they both wanted most in the world, each other. They shared their second ever kiss at the spring celebrations.

3 months after their second kiss they mated during Clarke’s heat and Lexa’s rut. They spent 5 days locked what had now become their room and although some had been against the mating non-dared to challenge Lexa after her killing Nia. Clarke and Lexa had never been so happy after mating and even Titus and the annoying ambassadors couldn’t stop that. 

Clarke didn’t take the tea that they had for preventing pregnancy when they mated as she still had her birth control implant from the Arc. Six weeks later she realised that her implant had failed and she was pregnant. To say she was shocked was an understatement, but Lexa swore to her that they would do it together and that she would stand by her through it all. It took another 8 week for Lexa to hear not one, but two heart beats in Clarke’s swollen stomach this did nothing to ease Clarke’s fears. It wasn’t that she was scared of the pregnancy or even giving birth. She was scared that she was still too broken to be a good mother. It took Lexa months to finally help Clarke deal with these fears.

The birth was difficult and they nearly lost little Jake, but he managed to hold on. Lexa was convinced that an evil spirt had taken over Clarkes body during the labour, but she was reassured, by the healers, that many omegas shouted obscenities and tried to break their mates hand during the delivery. Lexa still vowed to watch Clarke for the next few days to make sure that she was still, indeed, herself. Both Clarke and Lexa cried the first time that they held the two pups realising that their family was now complete.

After Clarke, had given birth she was sworn in as the Kwin of the coalition and started all the duties that came with that role. She didn’t have as many as Lexa as she needed to be there for the pups, but it still left her exhausted most days. She now had a new appreciation for her mate as Lexa worked all day and still had the energy to play with the pups after she had finished. 

After sleepless nights with the twins both Lexa and Clarke decided that two children were more than enough for them. Clarke always remembered to take the tea that preventative pregnancy after that, to make sure that they avoid any accidents. 

Clarke had been the one to pardon Lincoln and she had also been the one to order Indra to let members of the Skaikru trade in Tondc. Indra was less than pleased about either of these thing, but she accepted her Kwin’s orders. 

Clarke may have not been in Arkadia or even in touch with them, but she had still been protecting them form a far.

**Present Day**

The group from Arkadia were silent as they let Clarke finish “I’ve always kept an eye on you from a far. I just couldn’t come back. I still have the occasional nightmare and they have been more frequent since I have been in Tondc. If I went back to Arkadia then I don’t know how I would react and I can’t break down. I have pups to think about, they are my top priority. I have to stay strong for them.” She had thought about going back hundreds of times over the years, but the fear for her mental health as well as knowing that her mother would be less than happy with her choices had stopped her.

Octavia is the first to speak “Wow, you really love her, don’t you?” When Clarke had been speaking about Lexa her face had lit up the same way that it had when she was taking about her pups and Octavia could see that Lexa loved Clarke, even way back at the mountain. This made Octavia happy for her friend even if she was still pissed that Clarke hadn’t told them that she was still alive for 7 years. 

Clarke smiles and replies “Yeah, we saved each other. We’ve been through so much together and everything that we face just makes us stronger. I nearly lost her in that fight and she nearly lost me to my own demons, but we helped heal each other. I will pick her over anyone except my children.” Clarke had to make sure that everyone in the room knew that if they made her chose she would chose Lexa and the pups in a heartbeat. There wasn’t even a question of that. She had missed her friends and even her mother, but she could live without them she had proven that. She could be happy without them. She knew that she couldn’t live without Lexa let alone be happy. Lexa was it for her, her happily ever after and she didn’t care who knew it.

“I still don’t like this Clarke” Abby states. She could see the sincerity of Clarke’s words, but Abby was still her mother and Lexa had mated her daughter without Abby’s permission. That didn’t sit well with her and never would. In her mind Lexa mating Clarke without getting Abby’s permission was hugely disrespectful. The fact that Abby knew that she would never have given that permission made it even worse. Lexa is not the alpha for Clarke and that was all there was too it in Abby mind. 

“Mom you don’t have to like it, you just have to respect me, my decisions and my mate.” Clarke looks Abby straight in the eye. When Clarke was younger she had been scared, to a point, of her mother. Abby had never put a hand on her, but it was always Abby’s way or no way. If that meant making Clarke submit, then so be it. Coming to the ground however had changed this and Clarke was not the same person she used to be and would not be pushed around by her mother anymore. She was mated to the most powerful alpha on the planet and she was helping to run 12 clans. Her mother wasn’t the top wolf anymore. In this world, Clarke’s word meant more than Abby’s ever would and she knew that annoyed Abby more than anything.

“I will deal with all of it just to be in yours and my grandchildren’s lives. If Lexa lets me be in their lives of course.” Abby knew that Lexa wouldn’t be happy with her being around her grandchildren. She just hoped that Clarke would be able to talk her around. They were Abby’s family after all and if spending time with them meant that she had to keep her mouth shout then she would try to. 

“They are out with Ryder at the moment, learning to track animals, but when they get back I would love for you to meet them. You can’t tell them what you told me about omegas growing up though. They will be raised as Trikru and as such they will have our beliefs not the old ones of the Arc. You start telling them the old ways then it will be me stopping you seeing them not Lexa OK?” Clarke will not have negativity around her children especially when she is almost sure that Jake will be an omega. They will be taught the right way and the Trikru way is the right way in Clarke’s mind. 

“What do you mean ‘our ways’? You’re from the Arc not the ground. They should know both cultures they are from not just one.” Abby argues. She wants her grandchildren to know where they are from and not just half of it and Clarke saying ‘our ways’ is like saying that she is no longer from the Arc which she is and always will be.

“When I mated Lexa, I became Trikru out of choice. I know where I’m from, but I don’t want my children raised believing that if they are omegas then they are less somehow, that isn’t the truth and deep down you know it. So, they will know the history of the Arc, but I will never teach them the beliefs from there and neither will you if you want to be part of mine and theirs lives. This isn’t up for negotiation mum, this is the way it will be.” This is one thing that Clarke will not be moved on. Her children with be raised Trikru and that’s final. If her mother even thinks about putting her children down, like she had Clarke, then that’s it she will never see any of them again. Its harsh, but again, Clarke will put her pups first.

“OK, if that’s what it takes to be part of your lives the I will stay quiet” Abby knows that this is her only chance and that she has to take it with both hands or lose what’s left of her family forever. 

Switching her attention to Octavia and Bellamy Clarke says “What about you two? Can you deal with all of this?” She knows that Octavia will be OK with it all, but Bellamy is a different story and she needs to know where he stands before they can move forward.

Bellamy says “It’s a lot to take in, but I will try my hardest to be there for you princess, sorry Kwin” a little smirk on face. He hates that she is mated to Lexa, but he would rather have Clarke in his life as a friend than nothing at all. He can also see that Clarke is happier than he has ever seen her so Lexa must be doing something right. He will keep an eye on Lexa though as he still doesn’t trust her.

Octavia leans back on her chair with a full blow smirk on her face. “I’m fine with all of it, you look happy, but you are telling Raven and I get to be there when you do.” Octavia knows that Raven is going to lose her shit when she hears all of this. Clarke is never going to hear the end of this from her.

Clarke just leans back and groans “Do I have too? The jokes will be endless” Maybe if Clarke just goes back to Polis then she will never have to tell her. She can live out her days without having to put up with Ravens embarrassing question and inappropriate jokes. She knows that she can’t but it is nice to dream. 

What has happened is not much, but it’s a start. It’s them being back in each other’s lives. It’s a chance to start again. It’s them learning who each other are after 7 years. It’s going to take time though after all, 7 years is a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final chapter. Hope this is what people wanted. Leave me a comment and let me know.

A few hours after Bellamy, Abby and Octavia had arrived at Tondc and the trio were still in Clarke and Lexa’s tent, catching up on the last 7 years. They had sent a messenger back to Arkadia to assure Kane and Lincoln that they were alright and hadn’t inadvertently caused a war.

“I can’t believe you and Lincoln haven’t got any pups yet. The way you to use to go at it, I was sure that you would an army of little ones by now.” Clarke laughs as she teases Octavia. She has missed being able to tease people like this. As Kwin people tend to take what she says seriously and not realise that she is just having a bit of fun. Now the only person she gets to really tease is Lexa and as much fun as that is, sometimes it’s just too easy.

“Well that hasn’t changed. Thank god my implant still works or I would be permanently pregnant.” Octavia says with a sly smile on her face. Bellamy has gone several shades paler and looks like he is trying to not throw up. Hearing about his little sister’s sex life always has been, and always will be his least favourite topic of conversation. “Anyway, I’m kind of jealous, I mean sex with Lexa was so good that she broke your implant. Now that is impressive” Octavia laughs out loud whilst looking at Abby’s face turn into a deep scowl. The last thing Abby wants to think about is her omega daughter with that alpha. Clarke’s face has turned an impressive shade of red. She may have missed teasing people, but she hasn’t missed being teased nearly as much.

Before the conversation can get further out of hand, the flap to the tent opens and Lexa walks in with two children attempting to climb her like a tree. She has a small boy attached to her back his arms wrapped around her neck. He has ear length wavy blond hair and Clarke’s bright blue eyes. He looks like a small male version of Clarke, even his smile and giggling remind the Skaikru of Clarke. There is also a giggling, little long curly haired brunette attached to Lexa’s leg like a koala bear. She has bright green eyes and as much as the boy looks like Clarke, the girl is a miniature version of Lexa. The thing that shocks the Skaikru though is that Lexa, the normally stoic commander, has a huge grin on her face as she playfully growls at the pups and shakes her leg in an attempt to get the little girl off. 

Abby tears her eyes away from the pups to look over at Clarke, who is rolling her eyes and smiling at Lexa and her children like this is an everyday occurrence, which perhaps it is. “Hey munchkins, why don’t you give your Nomon a break” As soon as Clarke speaks the pups are off Lexa and are running and jumping onto her. They both start speaking at the same time eager to tell Clarke what they have been doing that day. “Ok, ok you two. I want to hear all about what you have been up to today, but first I want to introduce you some friends of mine.”

This is the first time, since they have entered the tent, that they properly looked around the room. They quickly spot the trio sat at the table “This is Bellamy and Octavia, you remember me telling you about them?” Bellamy and Octavia give small smiles and waves to the children as the pups nod their heads. “and this is my mom and your grandma Abby” Both pups quickly look back at Clarke before turning their attention to older alpha. Emotions are taking over Abby’s face as she looks at her two little grandchildren. They are beautiful and right now she couldn’t be prouder of Clarke for bringing these two into the world. 

“Hi I’m Alex and this is Jake” The little girl confidently steps forward to introduce herself and her brother. She is bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement and has a beaming smile on her little face. She is obviously a little ball of energy as she can’t seem to keep still. Jake, however, is very different. He is looking at the Skaikru like he is trying to solve a puzzle and although he looks physically like Clarke, the expression on his face right now is Lexa all over. “Are you really my grandma?” Alex moves to Abby and asks her.

“Yes, I am and it’s so nice to meet both of you” Abby practically chokes out as she leans down to Alex. The little pup pulls Abby into a hug and the alpha has tears in her eyes as she pulls back. She looks at Jake and opens her arms to him asking him for a hug as well, but he jumps of Clarke knee and runs over to where Lexa has sat down at the other side of the table. He quickly jumps onto her lap and buries his head under her chin a she holds him close to, murmuring words of reassurance into his hair. 

“I’m sorry he has never done that before, he’s usually fine around new people.” Clarke can’t understand what has gotten into him. He’s always been more like Lexa than Clarke in personality, but he has never flat out ignored anyone before. She looks back at him and can see Lexa asking what’s wrong, but he just shakes his head instead of answering. She can feel Lexa pumping out protective pheromones to make him feel safe, yet even that isn’t working.

“It’s ok, Jake is a nomon’s boy. Nomon can always calm him down when he’s upset right mommy?” Alex tells everyone as she can see that they are all worried about him. 

“That’s right little monkey and you’re a mommy girl, aren’t you?” Clarke picks up Alex onto her knee and kisses her head as Alex nods. “Even when they were little they were the same, Alex would always calm down for me and Jake would always calm down for Lexa. I remember one day when Jake wouldn’t calm down for anyone, so I walked into an ambassadors meeting with him screaming in my arms. The second Lexa took him off me he went quiet. I couldn’t believe it, so I just left him there with her. I didn’t know what else to do. He went to his first ambassadors meeting when he was six months old.” Clarke chuckles as she remembers how hard she had tried to sooth him that day and how quickly he had calmed with Lexa which, at the time, had irritated her to no end. It was only when Alex did the same thing to Lexa that Clarke realised that the pups had each latched onto one of their parents more than the other and she leant not to be so annoyed by it. 

“He helped me make some very important decisions that day, didn’t you my little warrior.” Lexa says as she runs her one hand through his hair reassuringly. Jake nods his head with a small smile on his face, still tucked under his nomon’s chin and looking down at Lexa’s other hand in his lap. Lexa stands up with Jake in her arms and says “Alex, why don’t you show our guests your toys whilst me and you mommy talk to Jake” She knows that it will take both her and Clarke talking to the little boy to find out what’s wrong with him and it needs to be out of the eyes of the Skaikru on him. 

“Ok nomon” Alex says happily as she grabs Abby’s hand and starts to pulling her over to the other side of the room where her toys are. “Come on I will show you how to play Trikru vs Azgeda” Abby, Bellamy and Octavia all go to the small wooden toys are on the floor and Alex starts to show them how to play her favourite game properly. Clarke and Lexa take Jake into their private quarters at the back of the tent.

Lexa sits on her and Clarke’s bed whilst Clarke kneels in front of Jake and asks. “Jake, are you going to tell me why you don’t want to talk to my mom and friends?” Jake is sat in Lexa’s lap playing with her fingers. He just shakes her head and keeps looking down at Lexa’s hand in his. “Please Jake, we can’t solve the problem if you don’t tell us what it is” Clarke tries again.

“I don’t like them, they smell funny” Jake mumbles so low that Lexa and Clarke only just hear it. Lexa starts laughing which makes Clarke and Jake look up at her confusion evident on their faces. 

“When I first met your mommy, she smelt funny too. It took her living in the forest for three months for her to smell better.” Lexa whispers the last part in Jakes ear loud enough for Clarke to hear. Jake starts giggling as Clarke slaps Lexa’s arm in mock outrage. “It’s true Clarke. You may not be able to smell it as strongly, but all Skaikru have a small metallic scent to them. It’s not the most pleasant smell to someone raised on the ground. Yours wasn’t as bad as you had already been here for a while, but it was still there. With those three still living in metal they still smell of it whilst you have changed and it is no longer there.” Lexa explains to them both. Lexa was instantly attracted to Clarke when she met her, but the attraction get even worse when that metallic smell had disappeared.

“I don’t like it” Jake states. He has always had a sensitive nose and doesn’t really like new people anyway. New people with a different smell he doesn’t like at all, especially the two alphas that are also waring strange clothes.

“Can you just try to get to know them for me. I know you don’t like their smell, but they will be really nice to you I promise.” Clarke tries to get him to just give them a chance. This means a lot to her, but she will not make her son do something that he doesn’t want to do. If he really doesn’t want to be around them then she won’t force him to.

“You won’t leave right nomon?” He asks as he looks up at Lexa with his big blue puppy eyes. She has always represented safety for him and even though he knows that his mommy won’t let anything happen to him, he want’s Lexa there just to make sure. 

“I will be sat at the table the whole time.” Lexa promises with a reassuring smile and kisses his temple to comfort him. She would do anything for both of her children and if this makes him comfortable then she will stay where he can see her. After Clarke telling her about what the Arc had been like for omegas she doesn’t really want them around her children, but she can see how much this means to Clarke so she will allow it and keep a close eye on the Skaikru.

“Ok” He says quietly. He’s still unsure, but looking into his mommy’s pleading eyes he will give them a chance.

They get up and move back into the main room with Jake walking in-between Lexa and Clarke. Lexa goes and sits at the table, pulling out some reports that she need to read and reply to. Clarke and Jake walk over to where the others are sat playing. “Room for two more?” Clarke asks holding Jakes hand in hers whilst he stands slightly behind her.

“Definitely” Octavia responds as Abby and Bellamy give Jake small smiles. The rest of the day is spent playing with the pups. Jake is still quiet and keeps looking at Lexa to make sure that she is still there, but as the day progresses he starts to relax more. 

*********

Over the next few weeks Abby, Octavia and Bellamy became regular visitors to Tondc, often brining Kane and Lincoln with them. Raven had also made the visit a few times, she was still weary of grounders and is was difficult for her to travel with her bad leg. She had been shocked when she learnt of Clarke and Lexa’s mating, but the from the second that she had met the pups most of negativity about it was gone. 

Raven being Raven she had even asked Lexa how she had gotten so good in bed that she had broken Clarkes implant. Clarke had been a little worried about how Lexa would react, but she just told Raven that Skaikru Alphas must not be very proficient lovers if none had ever broken one before when she did so on her first attempt. Clarke has gone a shade of red she didn’t know that she could go as Raven had laughed and wiggled her eyebrow at Clarke. Lexa had one of the biggest smirks Clarke had ever seen on her face after she had said it making Clarke blush harder. With Lexa showing this side of herself to Raven, the mechanic had warmed up to the alpha. They were far from friends, but the awkward atmosphere around them had dampened considerably.

In this time, all the Skaikru were amazed at seeing how Lexa acted around Clarke and the pups. She had a small, but permanent smile on her face whenever she was around them and often could be found sat on the floor playing with the pups. She gave Clarke small affectionate kisses whenever she left or came back and openly called her affectionate nicknames. Seeing this side of Lexa warmed her to most of the Skaikru as it showed them the real side of Lexa that she only gave to her family. It was obvious that Clarke and the pups adored Lexa just as much as she did them. Although Clarke openly love this side of Lexa and was the happiest anyone had ever seen her, Abby and Bellamy still didn’t like nor trust Lexa.

Alex had taken to all the Skaikru quickly and had grown a bond with Abby, although Octavia was her favourite. Jake however, was still weary of them. He had gotten better with Octavia and he even seemed to like spending time with Raven, but he was still very distant with Abby and Bellamy. He had been raised around strong alphas that had solid control over their alphas all his life, after all his nomon is the queen of self-control who never showed her alpha side unless completely necessary. Even at his young age though he could tell that the Skaikru alphas didn’t have that sort of control and that made him a little scared of them. 

He had gotten even worse since Lexa had been called back to Polis two weeks ago, to deal with a border dispute. Clarke, Alex and Jake all missed her, but Jake always seemed a little lost whenever she had to be away from them. Since her departure, he had refused to be around the Skaikru alphas without either Clarke, Ryder or Indra there with him. It was a poorly kept secret that Indra had a big soft spot for the twins especially little Jake and he adored the alpha preferring to spend time with her than Abby or Bellamy. This irritated Abby to no end as she was his grandma, his family and yet he treated Indra more like his family than her. 

Abby and Bellamy were once again in Tondc visiting Clarke and the pups. Bellamy and Clarke had been spending a lot of time with Clarke since Lexa had been gone and they had started to become best friend again. Clarke had seen Bellamy as an older brother after the early days of fighting between them had stopped. She knew that he had wanted more, but was confident that those days were behind him. 

The three of them were in Clarke and Lexa’s tent with the pups, Jake as usual glued to his mommy’s side. “Mommy the blacksmith said that our new training daggers would be ready today, can I go and get them?” Alex asked Clarke as Abby looked at Clarke in horror at the thought of a five-year oud having a blade. 

“Don’t worry mom the daggers are blunt, they are just so that they can get used to the weight and start basic training with them.” Clarke tells her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. “You have to wait until Indra gets back so she can take you. I’m not letting you go on your own.” Alex looks at her with the same pout that Lexa has when she wants something and Clarke is being stubborn. It makes Clarke cave every time.

“I can take her” Abby says to Clarke “I can take both of them if you want?” She says smiling that same smile she has when she is up to something. Jake grabs Clarke’s leg and shakes his head. Clarke put’s a soothing hand on his head reassuring him, he is going nowhere.

“Ok you can take Alex, but make sure one of the guards goes with you as well.” Alex beams at Clarke and Abby smiles before giving Bellamy a look that Clarke can’t decipher. They leave the tent and Clarke tells Jake to go and play with his toys and kisses his forehead before he goes. 

“You ok princess you seem stressed?” Bellamy asks genuinely concerned. He and Abby had noted that since Lexa had left Clarke looked exhausted and seem to be more short tempered than usual. 

“I’m just tiered and tense, without Lexa hear I’m not sleeping very well.” Clarke sighs and she sits down and roles her shoulders. Bellamy moves behind her and starts to rub her shoulders.

She flinches at first “Come on Clarke just let me help you out.” She sits back in the chair relaxing and letting him continue. He’s not as good as Lexa, but it is helping a little. She just really needs Lexa back, she hates being away from her at normal times. Being so close to the mountain without her mate is bringing back the nightmares and she when she wakes she can’t get back to sleep so is awake for the day then. This leads to only having a few hours’ sleep a night before she has to be up with the children. Closing her eyes and leaning further into the chair she suddenly feels lips on her neck. 

She is out of the seat in less than a second shouting at him “What the hell Bellamy?” He looks at her in complete shock like he actually expected her to be ok with him making a move on her. 

“We’ve been getting along just like old times over the past few weeks. I thought that you realised that we would be good together. Even your mom said that she saw the way you looked at me. I thought you wanted me.” Hay says all of this with the most pathetic puppy eyes she has ever seen. She should have known that her mother had something to do with this.

“Bellamy I’m mated with children. I love Lexa more than I have ever loved anyone before. Even if I wasn’t with her I see you like a brother Bell, nothing more.” Clarke is trying to stay calm she really is, but it’s not working. How dare he, she is mated for crying out loud, she even has pups with her mate. “You need to leave. I won’t tell Lexa what you did because she will kill you and I really don’t want to have to fight a war, but you need to leave now.” Bellamy goes to take a step toward her when suddenly there is a little body in front of him pushing him back.

“My mommy said leave, so leave” Jake shouts and growls at him. Looking down at Jake, Bellamy realises his mistake and turns and walks out of the tent leaving Clarke to calm down. “Are you ok mommy?” Jake asks as he walks towards her. She picks him up inhaling his fresh scent nodding into his head. 

“I’m ok, thank you for protecting me my little warrior.” She gives him a kiss on his forehead just as Abby and Alex walk into the tent. “Mom, Bellamy went to get the horses ready, you should be leaving so you can get back to Arkadia” She really cannot deal with her mother right now and just wants to be alone with her children. She also doesn’t want to have an argument with her in front of the pups.

“Ok” Abby says uncertainly “Has something happened?” When she was leaving with Alex she knew that Bellamy was going to make his move and finally get Clarke away from Lexa. She was so sure that Clarke would respond positively to his advances, but obviously, something went wrong. 

“Yours and Bellamy’s little idea was wrong now leave.” Clarke looks at her with Ice cold eyes and Abby visibly pales and she knows that now isn’t the right time to talk to Clarke, she need to let her calm down.

“I’ll see you soon little one” Abby says as she leaves a kiss on Alex’s head. She moves to do the same to Jake, who is still in Clarke’s arms, but he growls at her. Another time she would have thought that the little growl was adorable, but right now it just hurts. Just as she thought that she was making progress with him it all went down the drain. 

After Abby leaves, Clarke spend the night alone with Alex and Jake relaxing. She knows that she needs to speak to her mother about this, but right now two of the three most important people in her life have her attention. God how she wishes Lexa was here with her. 

*********

It’s been five day’s sine Bellamy had made a move on Clarke and today is the first day that he or Abby had been back to Tondc. Octavia and Raven had heard what had happened from Clarke and to say that they were angry at him was an understatement. He is with Abby and Octavia today and he know that he needs to get Clarke alone to apologise, but he knows that that is going to be difficult. When the trio walk into Clarke and Lexa’s tent they immediately spot Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke sat across her lap. They don’t even seem to realise that they are no longer alone as they continue to exchange small kisses and talk in hushed tones. Bellamy heart breaks as he knows that he will never have Clarke look at him, kiss him or even just talk to him the way she does with Lexa. 

Abby clears her throat, not liking what she is seeing and Clarke immediately turns to face the group, whilst Lexa looks like she knew that they were there the whole time, which she probably did. “Hey, I didn’t know that you were coming today” Clarke says from her position on Lexa’s lap not even attempting to move away from her. She has just got her mate back after two and a half weeks of separation and she will be damned if she moves.

“Well it’s been a few days since I was last hear so I thought that we should make the trip. We didn’t know that Lexa was back, where are the pups?” Abby isn’t happy that Lexa is back as now she knows that any plans that she still to get Clarke away from Lexa won’t work with the alpha here. She is also not happy with their little display or the fact that Clarke is still practically draped across the alpha knee.

“I got back yesterday afternoon and my children are at the training ground. Maybe we should all go down and see them.” Lexa says this is a calm tone, but she is glaring daggers at Bellamy. Clarke can see what Lexa is doing, but has no idea why as she hasn’t told Lexa what he tried to do. 

Everyone agrees and starts to walk towards the training grounds. On the way there Clarke is called away. She knows that Lexa is up to something and is reluctant to leave her alone with the Skaikru. However, the matter is urgent and she needs to see to it. She just hopes that whatever her mate is up to it everyone stays alive. She knows how protective Lexa can be and right now she can see that the alpha is not happy with Bellamy at all. 

Once the remaining four make the training grounds the twins immediately spot them and run straight to Lexa. They each grab one of her hands and start to tell her all about what they have learnt, not even acknowledging the other threes presents. They are just happy to have their nomon back after nearly three weeks away. This aggravates Abby again as she is used to Alex greeting her when she arrives and he fact that she has been ignored is irritating.

“Nomon are you going to spar today?” Jake asks Lexa. He loves seeing the alpha spar because she is the best warrior in the twelve clans and he wants to be just like her when he is older. He also knows that the Skaikru will be able to see just how though his nomon is.

“Yes, my little warrior, I think that I should.” She turns around and looks straight at Bellamy. “Bellamy Kom Skaikru, Lincoln told me that he has been teaching you how to fight, hand to hand. Would you like to show me what you have learnt?” Lexa asks this as if she is genuinely curious, but there is a dangerous glint in her eyes that Bellamy fails to see, but Octavia spots instantly. She knows that Lexa must know what happened with Clarke and is now going to show Bellamy, and Abby, who’s the alpha around here.

“Yeah, that sounds good” This is Bellamy’s chance to show Lexa that he is the stronger alpha, even though he isn’t. This is the perfect way to show Clarke that he would be a better mate and can protect her and the twins better that Lexa ever could. Octavia tries to warn Bellamy not to do this as she knows that he is no match for Lexa as she has been trained even more than normal grounders have since she was little, but he doesn’t listen. 

They move into the sparing area and Bellamy takes off his jacket. Lexa doesn’t bother as she knows that this won’t last long. She is simply going to teach Bellamy a quick lesson and then leave him on the floor preferably unconscious.

Once they are both ready Indra starts the contest. Bellamy starts to circle Lexa, however she doesn’t move. Instead, she just stands still her hands by her side and her feet shoulder width apart. She is not even watching what he is doing she is just letting him get on with it. As soon as he is behind her and out of her sight he runs straight at her trying to hit her from behind as the coward he is. Before he even knows what has happened, Lexa has spun around, blocked his punched and then hit him in the nose with the heal of her hand breaking his nose. He falls to the floor with the force of the strike and Lexa leans over her saying quietly so that only he can hear. “My son told me what you tired with Clarke whilst I was away. Now I am going to humiliate you Sky boy and show everyone how pathetic you really are pinning after a mated omega.”

Bellamy is throwing out his most dominant and threatening pheromones which aren’t even affecting Lexa as she is still calm and her scent hasn’t changed. She moves away so that he can get up. He charges at her as soon as he is on his feet, trying to tackle her to the ground. Lexa simply moves to the side and directs her knees into his face causing a deep gash to open above his eyebrow. “If this is all you have learnt in 7 year’s sky boy, then there really is no hope for you.” Lexa taunts from across the sparring ring. All the warriors that have stopped to watch the match start laughing and this only enrages Bellamy further. 

Bellamy again tries to charge at Lexa, but this time she flips him to the ground and straddles him. it only takes four well aimed punches to knock him out cold. 

After wiping his blood off her hand onto his shirt, she stands up and looks Abby straight in the eye as she walks over to her. The area is silent as she reaches her mate’s mom. “The next time you want to send another alpha to try and seduce my mate, make sure that they can at least defend themselves, because the next one I will kill.”

With that she picks up her two excited pups and walks away. As she is making her way back to the tent she sees Clarke walking towards her. As Clarke reaches her Alex practically shouts. “Mommy, nomon just beat up Bellamy easily whilst sparing him. He was no match for her.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raise in question to Lexa and the alpha just tells her. “Jake told me about how he protected you whilst I was away. I just reminded Bellamy who you are mated too.” She then gives Clarke a chaste kiss before carrying on her path towards her and Clarke’s tent. Clarke sighs realising that she should have known that Jake would tell Lexa and knowing that she is going to have to explain why she didn’t tell her later. 

When Clarke gets to the training grounds Bellamy is awake and he mom is looking after his injuries. “You’re lucky you know, the punishment for trying to seduce the Kwin is death” Clarke says as she looks down on where Bellamy is sitting on the floor who looks up at her with those pathetic puppy eyes again. “You guys should probably go back home and I would give it a week or so before any of you come back.” She turns on her heel and doesn’t wait for a response before walking away. She has enjoyed most of her time in Tondc and is happy to have reconnected with some of her friends, but she is beginning to think that maybe it is time for her and her family to go home as well. Home to Polis.

*******

Four days after Bellamy’s beat down, Abby received a message from Clarke asking for her, Bellamy, Octavia, Kane, Lincoln and Raven to go to Tondc the next day. When the group arrives, they are taken straight to Lexa and Clarke’s tent where they are told to wait. It takes Clarke half an hour before she shows up on her own. “Hey, sorry that I took so long, I’ve had loads to do this morning.”

“That’s ok sweetie, where are the pups?” Abby asks. She knows that something is going on for them to not only have been summoned, but also the fact that the children aren’t there like they usually are. 

“They are with Lexa and Indra. We all need to talk without them here.” Clarke says as she sits at the other end of the table from them. “Me and the kids are going home tomorrow.” She tells them simply. She knows is puzzled by the big smile that spreads across Abby’s face as she thought that her mother would at least be sad if not furious. 

“That’s great sweetie, I can’t wait for you to see how far we have come. You can all stay with me until we can get something more permanent sorted out for you and the pups.” Clarke just looks at Abby like she has just said the dumbest thing she has ever heard whilst Raven rolls her eyes that hard that they may get stuck and Octavia legitimately facepalms at how stupid Abby is being.

“Mom, Arkadia isn’t my home, Polis is. Me and the pups are going home to Polis tomorrow.” Clarke watches as Abby’s face falls and then turns angry. This was the reaction that Clarke had expected, but before Abby can say anything Clarke holds her hand up to stop her. “I know that you’re not happy, but shouting won’t change anything. I’ve not asked you hear for an argument, I’ve asked you hear to say goodbye and sort somethings out before we go.” She really doesn’t want an argument, however she has a feeling that that is what she is going to get when she tells them what is going to happen. 

“How long till you come back” Raven asks trying to give Abby sometime to collect herself. “I don’t want it to be another 7 years before I see u Griff” She carries on honestly, she has only just got her friend back and met her pups she doesn’t want to lose them. This is the part that Clarke has been dreading telling everyone.

“The earliest that we will be able to come back will be spring which is 9 months away.” Clarke looks at her mom as she finishes say this knowing that Abby will have the most to say about this.

“9 months?” Abby practically shrieks “You can’t be gone that long I’ve only just got you back and it’s not fair for you take my grandchildren away for that long when we have just started bonding.” She has only just met them after missing out on the first 5 years of their lives. The last thing she wants is for them to be taken away from her. 

“Talking about MY children. Would you like to tell me why Alex came up to me a few days ago, and asked how I could be a leader of Skaikru when omegas aren’t allowed to lead because omegas are weak and alphas are strong?” It’s obvious that Clarke is only just keeping her temper in check as she practically growls. “The one thing that I have told you not to teach my children and you do it anyway. Well from now on things will change.” Looking Abby straight in the eye she continues “You will never be allowed around my children unless you are supervised by either myself, Lexa or Indra. You are lucky that I am even letting you near them again” As she is speaking she has raised out of her seat and is leaning over the table looking like she wants to murder her mother. She is also pumping out her most threatening pheromones that most omegas con only produce when they are protecting their children. Clarke however can produce them whenever she wants. 

Taking deep breaths Clarke sits back down, calms her pheromones and looks around the silent room. “I just think that they should be aware from both cultures they are from. Alex is obviously going to be an alpha and she should know what we believe about alphas whilst having good strong alpha role models around her.” Abby says as she tries to explain her actions. 

This just infuriates Clarke further though “She has the best role model for what an alpha should be in Lexa, her sire. You two can’t even control your alphas that’s why Jake doesn’t like to be around both of you” She points to Abby and Bellamy as she says the last part watching their faces fall. “and Jake is more than likely going to be an omega. I will not let you fill his head with the same crap that you spent years filling my head with. They will grow up knowing that omegas are just as capable as alphas. That’s the end of this discussion if you want to see either of them again.” Abby wisely keeps her mouth shut at this, but she is far from happy about it. 

“Now you” Clarke turns her full attention to Bellamy whose face is still battered and bruised from Lexa. “I am not, will not, never have and never will love you as anything more than a friend. If you ever try anything like that with me again a little spar with Lexa will be the least of your worries.” He nods his head and she looks to the rest of the table as she says. “I’m with Lexa. We are mated. We love each other and none of that will ever change so deal with it.” “The table all nod their heads, although Abby does so reluctantly.

“Good, now finally, Lexa and I have been talking and we would like to invite Lincoln, Octavia, Kane and Raven to visit us in Polis. It will take you 3 days to get there and you can stay for two week so you will be gone for just short of 3 weeks if you decide to make the trip. Think about it and if you decide to come, have a rider from here sent to Polis to let us know that you are coming. With what’s happened I don’t think it’s a good idea you two making the trip yet.” She tells Abby and Bellamy. Clarke can see Lincoln and Octavia’s faces light up at the prospect of visiting Polis, but Kane and Raven look slightly more apprehensive.

Once the conversation is over they all go and fine the twins. The Skaikru say goodbye to them and whilst Alex gives them all hugs, Jake says goodbye from the safety of his nomon’s arms giving Bellamy the same glare that Lexa is giving him. 

Five weeks later Octavia, Lincoln and Kane visits Polis and love it. Lexa, Clarke and the twins make a 6-week trip to Tondc every spring to see the Skaikru and eventually Clarke takes to twins to visit Arkadia for the day. Bellamy always keeps his distance as his pride is forever wounded by the beat down that Lexa gave him which delights Lexa to no end. As promised Abby is only aloud around the children whilst supervised much to her annoyance, but Clarke just tells her at least she is allowed to see them. Jake remains a nomon’s boy and Alex stays a mommy’s girl. Peace ensues and the world keeps spinning. At the end of the day some things are just meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally talks to Lexa after being in Polis for 3 months,  
> Lexa's fight with Nia,  
> Clarke looks after Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I said that the last chapter would be the last, but for some reason I couldn't get this out of my head,  
> I'm not saying that this will be the final chapter because it probably wont be,  
> I'm planning on doing one shots for this when I have time for them so there will more than likely about 1 a month as I have another A/B/O story that I'm currently updating twice a week.  
> I'm aiming to do some one shots of the time that Clarke was away and maybe one of her going back to Arkadia for the first time,   
> If any of you have any ideas of one shots that you would like for this story, let me know and I will try my hardest to delver them.  
> I've not gone through this properly as it's 1am here in England and I have to be up for work in 6 hours so there will more than likely be a whole host of mistakes, please forgive me.  
> Anyway enough of me talking crap,   
> Let me know what you think and any questions I will try my best to get back to you as quickly as possible,  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Clarke has been in Polis now for nearly three months and is fully healed from her self-induced illness. She knew that going into the woods could cost her her life, but she just needed to be away from everyone and everything to try and help her escape the tidal wave of guilt that she was feeling. The ironic thing about it, is that she has only started to heal both mentally and physically since she arrived in Polis. A big part of this is due to the scent of her least favourite alpha that permeates all around Polis. All she needs is to catch Lexa’s scent in the breeze or around her room when the alpha has been to check on her when she is asleep and it’s like a calm washes over her mind. It’s aggravating to say the least, all she wants is to put what happened at Mount Weather to the back of her mind and she can’t do that when the alpha that betrayed her is around her. 

For the past few weeks Clarke has been going to the markets and just generally walking around Polis trying to regain some of the strength that she lost due to her being malnourished and dehydrated. The past few days though there has been a nervousness in the air around the whole city. At first Clarke didn’t know what was going on, but she quickly learned that the Kwin of Azgeda was in the city and that she wasn’t happy with Heda Leksa. For the first time since the mountain, Clarke actually felt something other than anger towards Lexa. It was something akin to pity because she didn’t know how Lexa would be dealing with being face to face with the woman that killed her first love. 

Today the market seems even quieter than it had been since Kwin Nia had arrived. It doesn’t take Clarke long to find out that Nia has challenged Lexa to a fight to the death for control of the coalition. Hearing the news makes the omegas heart drop in her chest. Over the past few months she has vowed to hate Lexa with everything that she is, but deep down she knows that she is only holding onto the anger of the mountain so that she can feel something else other than the guilt that she has permanently lodged in her chest. 

She needs to speak to Lexa and she needs to speak to her now. The fight is set to take place at noon the following day, but there must be a way that she can stop it. Even though she doesn’t trust Lexa, she knows that the alpha is much better leaded than the ice queen is. She has heard stories of Nia’s cruelty since she has been in Polis and she can see how much the Kwin’s own people despise her. Clarke knows that even though Lexa betrayed her, the people of Polis adore Lexa and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. The thought of anything happening to the alpha also makes Clarke’s own wolf whine in distress. Pushing her wolf’s desires down, Clarke makes her way to the tower so that she can speak to Lexa about a more peaceful resolution. 

Clarke is surprised that all of the guards just nod their heads at her as she walks past and don’t try and stop her from going to their Heda’s room. She has to ask a few of them if she is heading in the right direction, but she doesn’t need to ask anyone else once she arrives on Lexa’s floor as she can smell the heady scent of the alpha as soon as she arrives. She takes a deep breath to try and settle herself before knocking on the door which is answered immediately. “Clarke?” Lexa gasps as she opens the door “What can I do for you?” The last thing that Lexa had expected was for Clarke to be knocking on her door though she is immensely glad about it. 

“Can I come in? We need to talk” Clarke asks. She knows what she wants to say to Lexa, but now that she is here face to face with her with Lexa’s scent all around her like a warm blanket the thoughts fly from her mind. Telling Lexa to leave her alone when she was still ill was one thing, sitting down and having this conversation with Lexa is completely different. When Lexa would come to her room Clarke only had to smell the alpha’s fresh scent for mere seconds. Now she feels like she is about to bathe in Lexa’s strong scent and she doesn’t know how to feel about that, but her omega is revelling in the idea. 

“Y-yes, of c-course, please come in and take a seat.” If this had been before the mountain then Clarke would have found Lexa’s nervousness adorable, who is she kidding she still does. It also eases Clarke’s nerves a lot that she isn’t the only nervous about her being here. Although Lexa’s scent doesn’t betray her the shaking of her voice and the tremble in the alphas hands are a dead giveaway.

“What’s happening with the Ice Queen?” Clarke asks after she has sat down on Lexa’s sofa. She wants to know the reason for what is happening and not the rumours that she has been hearing from the hand maids that visited her room and the people in the market place. She knows that it has something to do with Nia not think that Lexa is fit to rule, but she doesn’t know why the ice queen would say that now when Lexa has been Heda for as long as she has and there is peace. 

“She gave me an ultimatum. War against the Skaikru and had you over to her so that she could kill you, or she was to challenge me for the right to lead. This means a one on one fight to the death. I chose the fight.” Lexa says without emotion. For Lexa, the choice has been an easy one. She had abandoned Clarke before and she is never going to do that again. She will spend the rest of her days protecting the omega and even Clarke’s people if it means that she can in anyway atone for her actions at the mountain. She isn’t sorry for the choice she made, but that doesn’t mean that she had to like it.

“So why not just let me die? That’s what you did at the mountain.” Clarke snaps. She didn’t want to start a fight, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Although she knows that she isn’t nearly as angry at the alpha as she should be, there is still a lot of anger there. She just doesn’t understand how Lexa could just leave her there, especially after the kiss they shared in the alphas tent. 

“If she were to so much as touch you I would have ripped out her throat with my bare hands” Lexa explodes, her pheromones saturating the room. Clarke has to breathe through her mouth so that she doesn’t feel the full effects of Lexa scent. After a few moments of silence Lexa continues slightly calmer and her scent not as dominant as it had been. “I did what I had to for my people, I couldn’t lose hundreds to save less than fifty. I will not apologise for my actions, but I will say that I wish they had never offered me the deal. Leaving you there is the hardest thing I have ever had to do.” What she is saying is completely true, she really wishes that Cage hadn’t offered her the deal, but he did and she had to make a choice as the leader of her people and not Lexa, the alpha that wants nothing more than to be Clarke’s mate and have the omega be hers. 

Clarke hadn’t expected such a strong reaction from Lexa. She had expected a diplomatic reason as her answer, but the fact that she was obviously doing this to protect her made butterflies erupt in her stomach. “Look Lexa, I’m not here to argue, I actually came to tell you that I forgive you for leaving me at the mountain. That doesn’t mean that I’m not still angry, because I am, but I can’t say I wouldn’t have accepted the deal if I had been offered it.” Saying that she would have accepted the deal is one of the hardest things that she has ever said because she knows that even though it’s true, it means that she would have had to leave Lexa to possibly face her death. 

Lexa look’s a lot calmer now and she has stopped pumping out the dominant scent. She turns and asks Clarke “I want you to be there tomorrow, will you come?” Lexa knows that if Clarke is there tomorrow then she won’t fail. There is no way that she will lose in front of the woman that she has wanted to be her mate since the first moment she saw her. Her alpha will not let her appear weak to Clarke and it’s wanted Nia’s blood ever since she received Costia’s head so the ice queen will need her army to stop Lexa from killing her tomorrow. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at Lexa seriously “I’ll be there, but you better win Lexa. I can’t watch you die.” Clarke knows that even with everything that they have been through if Lexa were to die tomorrow then that would be the last straw for her. She would finally break as she is only holding onto her sanity by a thread. She may still be mad at Lexa, but her wolf want’s the alpha and it would destroy both of them if she were to fall. She knows now that there is no way that she will get Lexa to try and talk this out so she just has to deal with what’s about to happen and hope for the best.

Lexa smirks at Clarke completely confident in her abilities. “There is a reason I am the commander of the 12 clans Clarke and tomorrow you will see why.” Clarke can’t lie and say that Lexa’s confidence is probably the sexiest thing she has ever seen, but she won’t dwell on that now. For now, she just has to concentrate on both of them getting through tomorrow alive.

*******

Clarke hasn’t slept the whole night, whenever she shut her eyes rather than being back at the mountain, like her usual nightmares, she sees Lexa on the floor bleeding out looking at her with those green eyes that have haunted her for months. She finally gives up on the very idea for sleep as the sun begins to rise. Looking out at the city from her balcony, she can just start to see people starting to wake and go about their morning business. Even from up in her room she can feel the trepidation in the air at what is going to happen today. Today either the great Heda Leksa is going to die and the hated ice queen will take control or Lexa will win and they will finally be rid of Nia for once and for all. 

After she is brought her breakfast and she gets dressed, she heads down to the market area to try and take her mind off what the day will bring. About an hour before midday people start heading to the city square where the fight will take place. She decides to go with them so that she is near the front and that way Lexa will be able to see that she is there. By the time she has edged her way to the front, most people know who she is as there have been rumours about her and Lexa from before the mountain so it’s not that difficult, most of the ambassadors and Lexa’s chief adviser Titus have already taken their places. 

It’s isn’t too much longer that they have to wait for Nia to arrive. She isn’t what Clarke expected exactly, but there is no doubt that she is a powerful alpha, not as powerful as Lexa though. There is also an air of arrogance around her which is meant to be attractive to an omega, but makes Clarke feel sick. This is the type of alpha that she was raised around on the Arc and the type that makes her skin itch not in the good way. 

Then the crowd parts and a huge cheer goes up as Lexa strides into the arena, pure power and dominance rolling off her in waves. The mere sight of the alpha has Clarke’s omega preening in pride at the thought that the most powerful alpha on the planet wants to be her mate. Clarke can’t even find the will to stop the omega right there because a part of her know that her wolf is being truthful. She knows that Lexa wants her and if she is honest with herself, she wants the alpha just as much. The only problem is that she is stubborn and just doesn’t feel like she can trust the alpha yet. 

Lexa looks around the arena and quickly finds the omega that she has been looking for. As soon as their eyes lock, Lexa gives the blonde a small smile. If Clarke didn’t know her so well she might have missed it, but she didn’t and again the butterflies come rushing back in her chest. They both give each other small nods of their heads and then Lexa tares her eyes away to look at Titus and the over to Nia. The ice queen snarls at Lea who merely smirks in response. She will not give into Nia and start acting like an animal, she is better than that and she will win this contest with pure skill. She doesn’t need to rely on her alphas dominance to beat the ice queen and today she will prove this.

Titus calls all attention to himself and then begins the contest. The crowd roars its approval, hoping that their Heda finally slays the much feared Kwin Kom Azgeda. There is a buzz in the air and the crowd all seem to be eating it up. The excited feeling that’s floating around doesn’t even register in Clarke’s brain though because all she can feel is the nerves coursing through her body like ice. 

Lexa and Nia start circling each other, both looking for weaknesses in each other. They both only have a sword each to make the contest a fair one. Nia has other ideas though as she snatches a spear off one of the guards and throws it right at Lexa’s head. Lexa takes a step to the side and brings her sword up to break the spear in half all in one quick practised motion. The crowed show their displeasure at the ice queen breaking the rules to try and get the advantage, but cheer once again when Lexa easily deflects the action. At this point Clarke is sure that she hasn’t been able to breath since the contest started.

As soon as the spear is dealt with, Lexa lunges forward and strikes out with her sword. Nia only just moves out of the way in time and is immediately on the defence. Seeing Lexa so powerful and so in control makes Clarke’s arousal spike, but she can’t even think about that reaction because even though Lexa is on top right now, she could still be killed. Nia is all snarls and growls as Lexa is the picture of skill. She doesn’t allow her alpha to come to the surface and take control as Nia has, but everyone can see that Head’s wolf is just below the surface ready in case she is needed. 

Just as it looks like Lexa is about to end the fight and the ice queen’s life, Nia spins and grabs a child from the onlooking audience. She throws the small boy that’s no more than 4 at Lexa and while Heda has to lower her sword in order to catch the boy so that he doesn’t get hurt, Nia lunges forward and buries her sword into Lexa dominant right shoulder making her drop her own sword. Lexa stumbles back and falls to the floor with the child still in her left arm. As soon as her back hits the floor all the air is taken from her lungs, but she manages to push the now crying boy off her and back into the crowd.

As Nia stalks towards Lexa with her bloody sword in her hand and a triumphant smirk on her face, Clarke feels like she is about to pass out. The whole crowd have gone silent as this looks like it’s going to be the end of their beloved Heda. Clarke’s whole body is shaking and her wolf is howling in distress. This can’t be happening, they’ve only just started talking again and Clarke has only just started to admit her own feelings to herself. Clarke can’t lose Lexa when she has only just realised how much she needs the alpha in her life. It’s takes the omega a second, but she looks at Lexa, really looks at her and she notices that the alpha is still calm and still isn’t pumping out any excessive pheromones. This calms Clarke slightly as she knows that look on Lexa’s face, it’s a look that she has seen many times before. Lexa has a plan.

The ice queen stops two steps away from Lexa and taunts her, “Any last words oh great Heda.”. Nia says this with a sickening grin on her face, obviously revelling in the perceived victory. Lexa smirks back at the queen and rises her chin defiantly causing Nia to take another step towards Lexa and growling lowly, still trying to make Lexa submit to her. As Nia raises her sword, covered in Lexa’s blood, the crowd gasps sure that this is the end, but then Lexa kick-up off the floor and stabs Nia in the chest with half of the broken spear from earlier in the fight. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon” Lexa says without emotion. Her alpha is roaring in her chest as the crowd let up a victory roar of their own. The only thing that Lexa cares about though is Clarke, where is the woman that she is so desperate to make hers? Spinning round she spots the omega still stood in the exact same spot as she was stood before only now she has tears running down her face and a look that looks an awful lot like love in her eyes. Lexa gives her a small smile, which is returned, before starting to walk over to her. She has gone no more than three steps when Titus and the ambassadors are stood before her congratulating her on her victory. Before she can resist she is being taken back to the tower to be formally declared the winner and will need to put Roan in charge of Azgeda now that his mother is dead. Looking back over her shoulder, she sees Clarke one last time before she is swallowed up by the crowd.

As soon as Titus and the ambassadors stop Lexa from going to her, Clarke starts making her way over to the alpha. She needs to be near her alpha and make sure that she has her injury is attended to, but the crowd swarming around their Heda makes it impossible. The last time she sees Lexa is when the alpha looks over her shoulder right at the omega, but then she is gone. By the time Clarke gets through the crowd and back to the tower, Lexa is already in the throne room with Titus and the ambassadors so the blonde decides to go and wait for the alpha in her room. There is no way that she will be able to rest tonight without seeing the alpha and making sure that she is alright. 

For the next three hours Clarke paces the room and she is sure that the guards on duty must be sick of her asking if they know when Lexa will be back, but she just cannot sit and wait around without knowing that Lexa has at least had her injuries attended to. Finally, she catches Lexa’s fresh scent coming down the corridor and by her smell, the alpha is angry. It’s not something that she has ever really scented on the alpha before except for the time that Quint had tried to kill her and the day before when they had talked about Nia wanting to kill her. Lexa is usually completely in control, but right now it seems like she is two seconds away from losing herself to her alpha. 

The door flies open and Lexa walks in slamming the door behind her before leaning her head against it. She hasn’t noticed that Clarke is in her room as she is still trying to push her wolf back down after the long meeting that she has just endured. She also knows that she need to have her wound tended to as she had only let the healers tend to her minimally as she couldn’t be perceived as weak to the ambassadors. 

Inhaling deeply, she catches Clarke’s worried scent and she spins around to face the omega. All she wants to do is grab the blonde and pull her into her body so that she can inhale the omegas scent to push down her alpha, but she doesn’t in respect for Clarke. She can see Clarke looking her over and as soon as the blonde looks at her shoulder her brow furrows in concern. The omega strides over to Lexa and tries to touch her shoulder, but Lexa’s alpha comes forward and growls at her. There is no way that the alpha is going to let someone that she sees as her omega, see her as weak and injured. It’s because of this that Lexa’s alpha is able to take control.

Clarke can see the second that Lexa’s alpha takes control and even though she knows that the alpha would never hurt her, she can’t help but take a step back. When the alpha sees this, she lets out a low growl telling the omega to stop where she is, obviously not wanting Clarke any further away from her than she already is. It’s not uncommon for alphas to be like this after they have had a fight and the fact that Lexa has also lost so much blood from the wound in her shoulder, won’t help the situation. “Lexa,” Clarke tries, but is met with a snarl. “Lex, please I need to look at your shoulder. It’s been hours and you still haven’t had I closed properly, just let me look at it please.” Lexa doesn’t even respond, she just walks past the omega and sits down on the couch.

Clarke thinks that Lexa is going to comply and allow her to treat her wound, but when the omega gets the healers kit that she had asked one of the guards to get her before, the alpha growls again and starts to pump out pheromones that let Clarke know that she isn’t happy with the situation. The blonde walks over and sits next to Lexa before starting to pump out her own calming scent, trying to get Lexa back in control of her alpha, but it’s no use. 

They sit there for the next 45 minutes, Clarke nearly begging the alpha to just let her treat her wound until the omega has had enough. “Lexa, you need to let me look at your shoulder or else it will get infected and you will die. I thought you were going to die today and that scared me more than anything I’ve ever faced before, so you need to let me treat your wound or I will leave and you will never see me again because I will not stay here and watch you die.” Clarke has tears in her eyes as she says this. Today had really sacred her and she will be damned if she will just sit here and watch the alphas hard headedness get her killed. She can’t do, she would rather just leave and go back out into the woods alone again. 

This seems to bring Lexa back to the surface as her eyes turn from the red that they previously were to the vibrant green that Clarke is used to seeing from the alpha. “I’m sorry Clarke, I couldn’t control my alpha.” Lexa hangs her head ashamed at the fact that she had let herself get so out of control. She has never been like this before, but with the high from her victory, her alpha not wanting Clarke to see her as week and the exhaustion form the blood loss and the day in general, it all just became too much for her.

Clarke places her finger under Lexa’s chin and guides the alpha face to look at her. “It’s fine, I understand, but I really need to look at your shoulder.” At that Lexa stands up and Clarke thinks that she is about to refuse her again, but the alpha just takes off her jacket and the t-shirt that she has on underneath it, leaving her in just her chest bindings and sits back down. The omega can see that Lexa is in pain as she struggles out of the t-shirt, but the alpha doesn’t make a sound. With the alpha now sat half naked in front of her, it takes Clarke a few seconds to regain her composure enough so that she can do what she originally wanted to do and not run her tongue over Lexa’s chiselled abs. 

Shaking herself out of the lust cloud that has just consumed her mind, Clarke grabs the healers kit before looking up at Lexa. As soon as she catches the alphas eye, Lexa raises her eyebrow and smirks, obviously knowing what has just been going through the omegas mind. Clarke just rolls her eyes and takes the soiled bandage of Lexa’s shoulder, if she presses a little harder than necessary to get the smirk of Lexa’s face then so be it. 

It takes her half an hour to stitch and wrap Lexa’s wound, luckily, it’s not as deep as what she thought it was, but it will still leave a decent sized scar and will the alpha will be in pain with it for a while. Once she is all patched up Lexa calls for her hand maids to heat a bath for her. The alpha doesn’t expect for Clarke to still be there when she returns for the bathroom, but is pleasantly surprised that she is and that she has had food brought to the room for both of them. They make small talk throughout their meal about what Lexa is going to do with Azgeda now that Nia is dead. She informs Clarke that she has already made Roan king and that she trusts him more than she ever trusted his mother. 

They spend the next couple of hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s something new to them as they could never do this before the mountain as they had a war to win and since Clarke has been in Polis she has been refusing to see Lexa. Even though they have never done this before, they fall into it seamlessly. The only topic of discussion that isn’t brought up, is the mountain and anything to do with Clarke’s people. Clarke knows that the Skaikru are still alive as she had asked the healers when she had regained enough strength, but beyond that she doesn’t really want to know anything about the people that she gave up so much for. She knows that part of the reason that she left them is because she couldn’t go back there and have alphas look down on her again just because she is an omega, not after the respect Lexa had given her. She realises now, that she could be happy living in Polis as she is treated just like everyone else, not something less just because of her biology. The fact that Lexa is here also helps in seeing her future here, but that’s not something that she is going to dwell on. 

The sun is setting when Lexa’s eyes start to droop and her yawns become bigger, the alpha is exhausted. “Come on, I think it’s time that we get you to bed, you need rest.” Clarke had expected Lexa to resist her, but the alpha just gets up and slips into the bed still wearing the soft cotton pants and shirt that she has been wearing since her bath. Clarke walks over to the side of the bed and uses some strips of fabric to tie Lexa’s arm to the alphas chest so that she doesn’t move it too much in her sleep.

When Clarke is finished she goes to walk away from the bed, but a half-asleep Lexa reaches out and grabs her wrist. The omega knows that this is a silent plea for her to stay, but what the alpha doesn’t know is that she has no plans to leave tonight. She needs to be near the alpha in order to make sure that she is okay and to keep her own wolf settled. “I’m just going to tell the guards that we’re not to be disturbed, I’ll be right back, I promise.” A sleepy smile spreads across the alphas face as she lets Clarke’s wrist go and this make the omega have a smile involuntarily spread across her face as well at how cut Lexa is being. 

As soon as she has informed the guards at Lexa’s door that Heda isn’t to be disturbed, she goes to climb into the bed next to the alpha, but she realises that she doesn’t have anything to change into. She doesn’t have the energy to go back to her room and get a change of clothes so she just strips down to her t-shirt and underwear before getting into bed. She makes sure that there is some space between her and an already asleep Lexa and quickly falls into a deep sleep after all of the emotions of the day. 

*******

The sun is barely up when Clarke starts to wake up. She fights against it though because she doesn’t think that she has ever been more comfortable in her life. When the realisation that she is asleep on someone else’s chest hits her, she quickly opens her eyes and looks up. The second that she sees it’s Lexa, the day before rushes back into her mind. Nia, the fight, Lexa’s injury, Lexa’s alpha taking control, Clarke patching her up, them having dinner together, all of it. She relaxes again and lets Lexa’s heady scent fill up her lungs. She may not trust the alpha yet and it make take a long time for that trust to be rebuilt, but Clarke knows lying here that one day she will belong to Lexa and Lexa will belong to her. If she is really honest with herself she knows that they already belong to each other, they just don’t have the mating marks yet.

She also quickly realises that last night is the best sleep she has had since the mountain, hell it’s probably even be the best that she has had since she came to earth. She sits up in the bed and looks down to Lexa who is just starting to wake up. The second that Lexa opens her eyes and sleepy green meets cobalt blue, Clarke thinks that waking up to this alpha everyday could be the best thing that could ever happen to her. It’s time to start moving on from what happened at the mountain and she now realises that Lexa is the one that she wants to move on with. The thought brings a smile to her face which is instantly returned by the alpha lay in bed next to her. Yeah, she could definitely wake up to this every morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the last chapter,  
> Leading up to and the pair mating and the mating it's self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> This is the mating that I was asked to do, but I have no idea what chapter to do next so please let me know what you would all like to see,   
> There is some smut at the end of the chapter, but I'm really not the best smut writer so I apologise in advance for it,   
> Hope you all enjoy anyway,  
> Let me know what you all think.

**6 Months after chapter three**

Over the past six months, Clarke and Lexa have become closer and closer much to Titus’s dismay. It’s a regular occurrence for the omega to be found in Lexa’s room, just drawing Polis from the balcony or reading one of the alpha’s many books whilst lounging on the sofa. Even when Lexa isn’t in her room, it’s still one of Clarke’s favourite places to be in Polis because it’s saturated in the alphas scent which the blonde finds comforting. When the omega’s head gets loud and thoughts of the mountain come back to haunt her during her waking hours, Lexa’s scent is now the only thing that can calm her to the point that she doesn’t need to go looking for the alpha straight away. 

Clarke has also spent many nights in the alphas room since Lexa’s fight with Nia six months ago. Nothing more than the occasional hug and cuddling in bed when one of them has had a particularly stressful day has happened, but Lexa is just happy that the blonde is now back in her presence and they seem to be moving forward with their relationship. It does matter how slowly they are progressing, just the fact that they are moving forward to a potential future mating together is something that Lexa never thought would happen after Mount Weather. She will take things as slowly as Clarke wants, just as long as they get there in the end. 

The fact that Lexa is willing to take things slowly though, doesn’t mean that she likes the fact that other unmated alphas in Polis or visiting from the 12 clans show their interest in Clarke so openly. There has been more than one occasion when she has had to bite her tongue and clench her hands together behind her back to stop her from beating another alpha, that has dared to show interest in the blonde, to death. The only reason that she has stopped herself is because she knows that she and Clarke are not yet together in a romantic sense. The omega is free to do whatever or whoever she chooses and Lexa will respect that.

Being respectful of the omega doesn’t mean that Lexa won’t step in when an alpha is being too pushy and pursuing for her liking. This is what brings Clarke stomping into Lexa’s room at a time when Clarke would normally be helping in the healer’s hut. The new delegation from Azgeda arrive four months ago and the omega has become somewhat friends with the female alpha ambassador, Ontari. After Nia was killed when she fought Lexa and Roan was made King, it was decided that all of the delegates from the Ice nation needed changing and Ontari was chosen by Roan for that post. Clarke struck up a tentative friendship with the Azgeda alpha and even trained with her sometimes in the pits, but today Ontari told Clarke that Heda has warned her to stay away from her. Understandably, Clarke is furious about this as she thought that she had got away from controlling alpha bullshit when she left Camp Jaha behind.

Clarke burst into Lexa’s room without knocking, surprising the alpha as she has not seen the omega this annoyed at her since before she killed Nia. The omegas pheromones are saturating the room with a mixture of anger and also a small amount of hurt in them. Clarke really thought that Lexa would never be one of the alphas that would try to control what she did and who she could see, but this is making her think twice about that. 

“Who the hell do you think you are telling people that they have to stay away from me?” Clarke practically shouts. Lexa has no idea what the omega is talking about and is completely stunned by what seems to be happening. Less than half a minute ago, the alpha was preparing to head to another boring meeting about trade routes with the ambassadors, now she is facing Clarke’s wrath and she has no idea why.

“What are you talking about Clarke?” Lexa says as calmly as possible. They have had several disagreements over the past six months, but nothing like this and the alpha is genuinely worried about undoing all of the progress that they have made so far.

“You told Ontair to stay away from me. She is my friend, if that and certainly nothing more. You can’t dictate to me who I can and can’t be friends with and you certainly can’t tell people to stay away from me just because you’re jealous. I won’t have it Lexa, it’s not fair…” Before Clarke can carry on, Lexa holds her hand up to interrupt her. As soon as Clarke had mentioned Ontair, Lexa knew exactly what was going on. Right now, her alpha is telling her to go and destroy the Azgeda alpha, but first of all she knows that she needs to explain all of this to Clarke.

“I never told Ontair to stay away from you. Do you know about the law in Polis that stops anyone that is bonded, but unmated from being intimate with anyone other than their partner without their partners permission?” Lexa asks and this throws Clarke off completely. What the hell is Lexa going on about, talking about the laws of Polis. She has heard of this law because it was put into place to stop alphas from bonding with an omega, but not mating them because they wanted to keep having sex with other people. This law was made to protect these omegas because they could then refuse permission and the alpha would be punished accordingly. However, some couples enjoy an open relationship and that’s why there is still the option for it to happen. 

“I don’t see why you’re bring up Polis laws when I’m so pissed at you.” Clarke is ready to seriously lose her temper with the alpha if Lexa doesn’t stop talking about things that have nothing to do with why the omega is so upset.

“Have you heard of this law yes or no Clarke?” Lexa ask exasperatedly. The blonde puts her hand on her hips and just nods her head not knowing where all of this is heading. “Good, then you will know that not only does the one that is bonded need permission from their partner, but the person that they intend to be intimate with also needs permission as well. If not, not parties involved in the betrayal of the bond with be punished accordingly…” Clarke is getting sick and tired of the alpha talking about irrelevant things right now. Clarke knows all about this law so she really doesn’t need a recap about it.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU TELLING ONTAIR TO STAY AWAY FROM ME?” Clarke shouts at Lexa. She is so done with the alpha talking in circles and wants answers now. Lexa’s pheromones spike at the interruption and for some reason the omega is happy that she is finally getting some sort of reaction from the usually cool and calm alpha.

“I never told her to stay away from you Clarke and if you would shut up and listen then I can explain what this law has to do with Ontair.” Lexa pauses to see if Clarke is going to interrupt her again, but the omega raises her eyebrow almost telling the alpha to continue. “This morning, I was heading into to throne room when I heard Ontair talking to the ambassador from the plain riders. She was bragging about how she basically had you right where she wanted you and that you would be in her bed by the end of the spring celebrations.” Lexa practically growls this out. It had taken her a minute to calm her alpha before she killed Ontair in a fit of rage and jealousy. 

“WHAT?” Clarke shouts. She is furious that Ontair would ever say such a thing and wants nothing more than to go and tear the Azgeda alpha a new one, but she also knows that it doesn’t excuse Lexa from trying to control the people in the omegas life. She will deal with Ontair later, right now she needs to listen to Lexa and find out what really happened as she no longer trusts what Ontair told her.

“When I heard this, I approached her and reminded her about the law that I have just been speaking to you about because they do not have this law in Azgeda. She is bonded to an omega who she left back in the Azgeda capital, so anything that would have happened between you would have broken the laws of Polis and you both would have had to be punished because her bonded isn’t here to give you permission. I never told her to stay away from you Clarke, I merely warned her of the repercussions for you both, of her taking you to bed without her bonded’s permission.” Lexa finishes explaining. The alpha wants Clarke to make up her own mind about everything that happens in her life and Lexa will not stand in the way of this. Even though it would kill her, she would let Clarke go as long as the omega is happy.

Clarke really doesn’t know what to say about what she has just been told, she didn’t even know that Ontari is bonded to another. Not that that would make any difference to her because there is only one alpha that Clarke is interested in being with romantically and that alpha is stood right across from her. “I’m sorry, I just thought that you were being jealous that I was friends with another alpha apart from you.” The omegas pheromones have calmed down substantially now and the room has started to go back to its original smell of Lexa. 

“I was jealous Clarke and I will admit that. I’m jealous every time another alpha will flirt with you and you flirt back without realising that you’re doing it. I’m jealous that they can give you a normal life, free from danger and that’s something that I will never be able to offer you. Then I have to remind myself that I have no right to be jealous because you’re not mine. Even though my alpha is screaming for me to claim you and show everyone that you belong to me and that I belong to you, I have no right to feel that way. I will never stop you from seeing who you want and doing what you want Clarke, even if we were mated, but the fact that we aren’t even in a relationship means that I shouldn’t even feel the way that I do. You’re free to sleep with whomever you wish to, just like I am, but I know that I only want you so I don’t even look at anyone else. I just want you to be happy and if that’s with another alpha, beta or omega then so be it.” Lexa looks Clarke directly in the eye as she says all of this so that the omega knows that she is telling the truth. When she finishes though, she drops her eyes to the floor and her shoulders slump as well. The alphas pheromones are filled with so much sadness that just seeing Lexa like this brings tears to Clarke’s eyes.

She doesn’t know what she has done to make Lexa think that Clarke wants anyone else when all she wanted was some time to learn to trust the alpha again. There isn’t even a thought in Clarke’s mind about being mated to anyone else but Lexa and she knows that she needs to make this right. She needs to make sure that Lexa knows that she is all that the omega wants, but right as she is about to open her mouth and say all of these things, Titus barges into the room.

“Heda,” The beta bows before sending a glare in Clarke’s direction. “The ambassadors are ready. We must agree the trade routes before tomorrow’s celebration of the start of spring.” He explains to make sure that Lexa isn’t about to be late to this meeting because of Clarke. It has happened before and Titus couldn’t have been angrier that he had to deal with all of the ambassadors before Lexa finally turned up smelling of the omega. Looking at Lexa though he can see that she is visibly upset and hopes that this might finally be the end of the alpha pining after the blonde omega.

Clarke looks back at Lexa and sees the Heda’s mask fall firmly into place. The alphas shoulders square and her head is now held high looking the regal Heda that the world gets to see and not the soft Lexa that Clarke gets to see in private. Lexa gives Clarke one more look before she is out of the door swiftly followed by a smug looking Titus. The omega knows that she has to sort this out with Lexa sooner rather than later and decides to wait in the alphas room for her to come back. She knows that it will be a long wait, but to make things right and show Lexa that she is all Clarke needs is worth it. 

********

Clarke doesn’t know when she fell asleep how long she has been asleep for, but when she wakes the sun has already risen and she can hear the people of Polis running around making final preparations for the start of spring celebrations. As soon as she is awake enough to remember what happened with Lexa the day before, she shoots up out of bed and scans the room looking for the alpha in question, but she can’t see Lexa anywhere. 

Looking over at the couch she can see that Lexa’s pillow is now on it with some of the spare furs that the alpha keeps in her wardrobe meaning that it’s obvious that Lexa slept on the couch last night. This thought sends a feeling of dread to spread throughout the omegas body because she had really hoped that she would be able to simply talk to Lexa and sort out their misunderstanding, but now it’s apparent that the alpha didn’t even want to spend a night in the same bed as Clarke last night.

Clarke still has no idea why Lexa would feel that she has any sort of intentions to be with anyone other than her. She thought that she had made it perfectly clear that she only needed time before they would move their friendship into a romantic relationship, but obviously she was wrong. Knowing that Lexa has left before Clarke had woken means that the omega knows that she probably isn’t going to see the alpha until the celebrations tonight which upsets her because she would rather have all of this sorted out before then. 

Clarke drags herself out of bed and goes back to her own room so that she can get dressed and decides to head down to the healer’s hut so that she can try and make the day go by faster. It probably won’t work, but she has to try to do something rather than sitting in her room just waiting for night time to come and the celebration to begin. She can only hope that she will be able to get some alone time with the alpha tonight. 

********

After a long day of treating minor injuries in the healer’s hut and then being poked and prodded by the hand maidens that had come and helped her to get ready for tonight, Clarke has finally made it down to the centre square of Polis where most of the celebrations will be taking place. More importantly for Clarke though, is that this is where Lexa will be throughout the night. She knows that the alpha will have to start off the celebrations, but she hopes that she will be able to steal a few moments with Lexa at some point in the night.

She hasn’t been there long when Heda makes her grand entrance. After a few short words from Lexa the celebrations begin, but just as quickly the alpha has disappeared from Clarke’s sight. The omega starts off looking for Lexa until she is brought into a conversation with some of the residents of Polis. She stands talking to them whilst laughing, eating and drinking for the next hour or so until she sees a certain Azgeda alpha that she needs to have a word with. 

Clarke stomps over to Ontair and just as the alpha spots her and gives her what Clarke thinks is meant to be a charming smile, the omega cuts her off. “Don’t you ever tell anyone that you are in anyway close to having me in your bed, you’re not. I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the last alpha in the 12 clans, you disgust me. We were friends, barely that, nothing more and we wouldn’t ever have been anything more. Don’t talk about me, don’t talk to me and most certainly don’t try and make yourself look like the big alpha by using my name because now everybody knows that you’re nothing more than a liar.” With that, Clarke turns around and walks away leaving a stunned Ontair and several ambassadors from the 12 clans chuckling at the Azgeda alpha’s embarrassment. 

Walking away Clarke spots Lexa looking at her from across the square. The alpha has her Heda mask firmly in place, but Clarke can see the sadness in those green eyes. She decides that enough is enough and makes her way over to Lexa. She has just reached her when Titus moves in front of the omega trying to block her path. Clarke would normally just step around him and ignore the beta’s childish behaviour, but right now she is not in the mood for any of his shit so she pushes him out of the way. Titus obviously wasn’t expecting the action from the omega as he stumbles to the side leaving the blonde a clear path to Lexa.

Clarke doesn’t even slow her steps when she finally has the alpha within reach and simply pulls her away from the crowd by her wrist. Lexa doesn’t put up any resistance as allows herself to be pulled down the street and into an alleyway. As soon as the omega comes to a stop though, Lexa needs to know what the hell is going on because she hasn’t seen Clarke act like this since before the mountain. “What is all this about Clarke? I know that you don’t like Titus, I mean no one particularly likes Titus, but that is no reason to push him like you did. He’s my chief advisor and as that he deserves respect whether you like him or not….” Lexa is cut off by a pair of lips pressing into hers. She is so shocked by the action that she doesn’t even kiss back at first and before she gets the chance to respond the lips have disappeared again.

Opening her eyes, Lexa sees Clarke stood less than an inch away from her face and watches as the omega lean in to rest her forehead against the brunettes. “I needed to speak to you alone and I couldn’t do that if Titus was going to block my way so I moved him. I need to tell you that yesterday you were wrong. I couldn’t go to bed with anyone else because you’re the only alpha that I want. You say that you shouldn’t be jealous because I’m not yours, but I am Lexa, I’m yours and you’re mine. I just needed to be able to trust you again and now that I do, there’s nothing stopping us from being together. I don’t know what I did to make you think that I wanted anyone else, but I don’t.” Pulling back Clarke looks Lexa directly in her eyes and says, “I just want you. I want to be with you, I’m ready.”. 

Lexa doesn’t know what to say to that so she decides not to say anything at all. She has waited for over a year to hear that Clarke is ready to be with her, ever since that first kiss before the mountain. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hips and pulls her into the alphas strong body before kissing the lips that she has been dreaming about for months. It starts off light and slightly tentative, both of them just trying to find their rhythm together, but then the omega licks Lexa’s plump lower lip asking for entry into her mouth. The alpha instantly grants this request and soon their tongues are tangling together making both of them moan out loud. 

Lexa pushes Clarke into the side of one of the buildings and Clarke’s hands move from around the alphas neck and into Lexa’s hair, gripping onto it to try and ground herself. The brunette’s hands are still gripping Clarke’s waist as if she believes that if she let’s go then the omega would disappear. Leaning her body further into Clarke’s body, pushing her further into the wall, Lexa is starting to lose herself into the kiss. She is no longer aware of her surroundings and if someone was to try to attack her right now, she isn’t sure if she would even hear them coming. 

Clarke is in the same mind set as the alpha only she also has the recurring thought of ‘why did I wait so long to do this’ running thought her head as well. At first neither of them hear Ryders or Titus’s voices calling out for Heda, but as they get closer and the calls get louder Lexa pulls back and leans her forehead against a breathless Clarke’s. Neither of them want their time to be cut short, but they both know that Lexa still has duties that she needs to perform at the celebration before she can even think about leaving for the night. 

Hearing Titus shout for her again, Lexa pulls back to look at the omega still in her arms. “I have to go, but I really don’t want to.” Lexa nearly whines, which is something that Clarke never thought that she would hear from the normally stoic alpha. The omega knows exactly what Lexa is talking about though because she would rather stay wrapped up in each other kissing the night away as well. This could be good for them though because they both know that the kiss that they just shared was heading into a direction that would require a lot less clothes and both don’t want to rush things just because they are now together. 

“I know you don’t want to and neither do I, but we should both head back to the celebrations before Titus tires to kill me.” Clarke laughs, knowing that the beta will not be happy with her at all. They pull apart further and the omega knows that she is going to need a couple of minutes to regain herself so she tells Lexa, “Go, I’ll be back there soon, I just need a minute.”. Lexa smirks at this and raises an eyebrow which makes Clarke laugh again and slap the alpha lightly on the arm. “Go.” Clarke tells the brunette. 

Lexa gives her a chaste kiss and a rare smile that shows her teeth before straightening her clothes out and strutting out of the alleyway. Clarke hears Lexa tell Ryder and Titus follow her back to the celebrations. She is also sure that she hears Titus try and scold Lexa and be quickly shut down which makes her laugh again. 

After gathering herself, the omega goes back to the celebrations. At first, she doesn’t see that some people are looking at her funny whilst some look at her knowingly, but when she catches these looks she has no idea what’s going on. It’s not until she sees some alphas, that she knows will flirt with her when she talks to them, look at her almost heartbroken that she realises what’s happened. She has Lexa’s scent all over her and has basically just advertised the fact that she and the commander are more than just friends. 

There have been rumours about the pair for months, but her walking into a city-wide celebration smelling strongly of Lexa has just confirmed it to everyone. She glances over at Lexa and can see that the alpha has come to the same conclusion as she has only Lexa looks far smugger about the whole thing. Rolling her eyes, Clarke can’t help but smile about it because she knows that as many admirers as she may have, Lexa has just as many if not more. Now everyone will know that she and Lexa are together so they can all stop their pointless pining. 

The rest of the celebration passes quickly and Clarke has enjoyed herself more than she thought that she could have. When the time to go home comes, Lexa walks Clarke back to the tower and the pair spend the night in the commander’s room. They do nothing more than hug and kiss the night away, but they both fall asleep the happiest that they have ever been.

********

The next 3 months fly by and now Clarke knows that she is due in heat within the next week. After she told Lexa that she was ready at the spring celebration, the new couple had sat down and talked about what they both wanted to happen. They had agreed to make the decision about mating when Clarke’s heat and Lexa’s rut were due. Now that they are the omega knows that she needs to sit down and have a serious conversation about whether they are both ready to be mated. Clarke knows that she is both emotionally and physically ready, but she doesn’t know what being Heda’s mate would completely entail other than she would be Kwin. The responsibility could all be too much, too soon for the blonde after she is only just dealing with what leadership cost her at mount weather.

She has just returned to her and Lexa’s room, which she officially moved into over a month ago, and she finds the alpha sat at her desk replying to some reports that Titus has left her. As soon as the door opens she turns around to give Clarke a small smile and welcome. The smile maybe only small, but to Clarke it’s that little secret smile that the alpha only gives to her, that makes the omega fall more in love with Lexa every time they are together. 

“Hey,” Clarke says and goes over to give the alpha a quick kiss in greeting. Lexa hums into the kiss, greeting the omega in her own special way. Pulling back, Clarke starts to look serious which worries Lexa for a second until the omega says, “I’m due in heat next week and you’re due in rut so I think we need to talk.”. Lexa has been waiting for Clarke to bring this up because she can tell by the omegas scent that she is really close to her heat and the alpha has also spotted the signs of her rut coming. 

“Okay, I knew that we would have to talk about this soon. Why don’t we move over to the couch so we are more comfortable?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods her head in agreement. They both move over to the couch and sit down right next to each other so that their legs are touching and Clarke has Lexa’s left-hand in-between both of hers. Even though Clarke knows it won’t happen, she really doesn’t want to lose Lexa if she isn’t ready to be mated and needs to draw comfort for the alpha just in case. 

“You know I want to be with you, I mean I love you so much that it’s just crazy.” Clarke starts. They have both declared their love to each other just before Clarke officially moved into Lexa’s room, even though she had been practically living there anyway. “I do want to mate with you as well because I know that you’re it for me, but I don’t know if I’m ready for the responsibilities of being your mate. I don’t know if I can be Kwin of the coalition and help you run things. The last time I was a leader I committed genocide, killed 300 of your warriors and had to kill the boy I thought I was in love with. I can’t do all that again.” Clarke is short of breath as she thinks about all of the things that happened when she was the leader of Skaikru.

“My love you need to breath for me.” Lexa can see the start of a panic attack written all over Clarke’s face and in her scent. She knows that she needs the omega get a grip of herself before it gets any worse. Clarke looks up into Lexa’s eyes and takes in deep lungful’s of the calming scent that the alpha is pumping out. She starts to calm down so Lexa continues, “You wouldn’t have to be Kwin straight away Clarke. You would only become Kwin after we have had children or if you wanted to, the choice is yours. Us mating would mean that you would become a bigger target to my enemies and that we would have to be bonded in front of all Polis within a month after our mating. Other than that, you could live your life the way that you have been because I know that we have both said that we are not ready for children. The only thing that you would have to decide straight away is if you want to be Trikru or not.” They both know that they aren’t ready for children, what with Lexa being the commander and everything that that entails and Clarke’s still having nightmares about what’s happened to her since she has been on the earth.

“That sounds better than I thought it would be. I love you, but I’m not ready to be Kwin right now. As for becoming Trikru, I know that I should go back and visit Skaikru someday, but I feel more Trikru now because of my time spent with you and in Polis. So, if we do mate then I would like to take the mark and swear my loyalty to Trikru.” Clarke knows that she may never go back to her people and she is certain that she will never go back and live with the Skaikru again because she would just be classed as a lowly omega, not worth any more than to be bred. After living in Polis where everyone is respected despite their biology, she couldn’t deal with being disrespected again and she certainly couldn’t ever leave Lexa.

“Does this mean that you want to mate during your heat?” Lexa asks. She is desperate to mate with Clarke, but she understands that the omega may not be ready. They have only been a couple for around three months and for anyone one else, them mating now could be seen as too soon, but with everything that they have been through, Lexa just feels like it’s the right time. She only hopes that Clarke feels the same. 

“Yes, I’m ready. I know you’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with and the only thing holding me back was that I’m not ready for any more responsibly. Now that I know what will happen, I’m ready to be yours and for you to mine officially for the rest of our lives.” Clarke says. As soon as the omega had said ‘yes’, Lexa’s alpha had wanted to roar in pride because she finally has the omega that she has craved for so long agreeing to be her mate. Clarke almost laughs at the alpha puffing her chest out in pride and the big smile that has spread across Lexa’s face. 

Clarke is expecting for Lexa to tell her how happy she is, what she isn’t expecting is for the alpha to stand up and pull her up as well before giving her a searing kiss. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn heated and for the pair to start making their way over to the bed, but then Lexa tops the kiss and pulls back to look Clarke in the eye. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest that you have ever been. I swear to spend the rest of my life devoted to you and only you. You have no idea how happy you have just made me, I love you so much.” Lexa grins at Clarke. She doesn’t think that she has ever been as happy as she is in this moment.

“I love you too Lex.” Clarke reply’s and is just about to pull the alpha into another kiss when Lexa pulls back. The blonde looks at the alpha puzzled because she can see the wheels turning in Lexa’s head. “Lexa, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Clarke says and that brings the alpha out of her trance.

“I have a lot to do before next week because we will both be in this room for up to five days. I need to start getting things in order now so that we are ready.” Lexa rambles as she starts to walk to the door, intent on making sure that everything is put in place so that she won’t be disturbed during their mating. Just as she reaches to door, she remembers that Clarke is still stood where she left her. Turning around, she takes three long strides back to the omega and kisses her again before saying, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With chaste kiss, Lexa turns around and leaves an amused Clarke still stood in their room. The omega chuckles and thinks to herself that she can’t believe she is mating such a dork. 

********

The week passes slowly for both Lexa and Clarke. The alpha is sure that Titus has been doing everything that he can to disrupt her attempts to organise everything that she needs to before she hits her rut, but she has largely managed to get rid of him so that she can make the necessary preparations. The couple decided not to announce the mating to the people of Polis until after they have mated so that they can mate in peace and without anyone trying to cause trouble knowing that the commander will be indisposed. One thing that has made keeping it a secret easier is that they don’t need the special tea that is needed to prevent pregnancy because Clarke still has her implant for the arc which they know is still working because she hasn’t fell pregnant even though they have been intimate for months now. 

Lexa is sat in the throne room with her ambassadors listening to them squabble about the most irrelevant things. The room is filled with dominant alpha pheromones which is setting Lexa slightly on edge due to the fact that her rut started to hit her this morning. One thing that is helping though is the fact that Ontari is still brooding about Clarke tearing her down in front of the other ambassadors at the spring celebrations and the fact that the omega won’t even speak to her now. Every time that Lexa has seen the Azgeda alpha, she has almost laughed at the glare that is shot her way because of Ontair finding out about her and Clarke’s relationship on the same night. 

The meeting has been droning on and on for hours now. Lexa can see that the alpha ambassadors keep looking at the door and that something is obviously catching their interest, but she doesn’t know what it is. Titus has had strongly scented candles placed all around the throne so that Lexa isn’t smelling the other alphas as much so that they don’t make Lexa feel as irritated during her rut. Lexa has been thinking that this is just Titus trying to help her, but with the way that the other alphas in the room keep looking at the door then back at her with a look of almost shock on their faces, she is beginning to think that maybe Titus is hiding something from her. 

It is approaching lunch time and Lexa has had enough of the, my alpha is bigger than your alpha rubbish that has been going on so decides to call an end to the meeting. As soon the meeting is over, the ambassadors all look at their Heda as if waiting for her to realise something. As she goes to stand up, Titus puts a hand on her shoulder and says, “Heda, you should have your lunch here so that we may discuss somethings.”. Now, Lexa knows that he is up to something. It’s like he doesn’t want her to leave her throne and that’s not something that has ever happened before. 

“What are you up to Titus?” Lexa says as she pushes his hand away and stands up. She takes a step towards him as he back away and as soon as she is out of the strong aroma of the candles, she smells what he has been trying to keep her from. Clarke heat has fully hit and even though Lexa is two floors below the blonde, she can smell that the omega is in distress so it must have hit not long after Lexa left their room this morning. “YOU’RE TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY OMEGA” she screams at him and the most dominant rut pheromones flood the room making everyone in it sink to their knees, including Titus. All of the ambassadors are in shock that Titus would even try anything like this, but now they know why the commander has been in the meeting instead of mating Clarke.

Her alpha is demanding that she kill him and she can feel herself loosing control. Just as she is about to rip his head off and make an example of him, an even stronger wave of Clarke’s heat and distressed pheromones flows through the room. “You will be dealt with as soon as I am fully mated and Clarke’s heat has subsided. Do not think that I will deal with your disrespect to my mate any longer. I am Heda, you are not. Do I make myself clear?” Titus nods his head rapidly, knowing that he has majorly screwed up. With that Lexa marches out of the room and runs up the stairs to her floor rather than waiting for the lift. 

The closer she gets to her room the stronger Clarke’s scent becomes. As she approaches the door she can see that the guards are betas as she ordered and that her personal hand maiden is stood outside her room as well. “Is everything prepared?” She asks and her hand maiden merely nods her head to let Lexa know that everything that she has asked for has been put into her room. Turning to her guards she tells them, “Let every guard that is on duty on this floor for the next five days know that if anyone gets anywhere near me or my omega during our mating, they will face the traitors death along with those that entered my room, this includes Titus. I’m I clear?” Both guards nod their heads as they shake slightly at the alphas dominant scent and words. 

With that Lexa enters her room and Clarke’s scent hits her that hard that she almost falls to her knees from the power of it. Looking over at the bed she whimpers at the sight that greets her. A naked Clarke is lay on top of the bed, all of the furs having been kicked to the floor, with her hand between her legs glaring at the alpha. “Where the hell have you been?” The omega demands as she continues to try and get rid of the empty feeling between her legs with her fingers even though it’s not enough. 

Lexa can see the omegas glistening fingers pumping away and her alpha starts to push too the surface knowing that that’s her job not the omegas. “I was in a meeting and Titus hid your scent so I didn’t know, but I’m here now.” Lexa says softly. She walks over to the bed as Clarke continues to pump in and out of herself. As the alpha walks she starts to strip herself so that by the time she has reached the bed she is only covered by her straining underwear and chest binding. Kneeling down on the bed, Lexa moves to give the omega a kiss whist she is still trying to fight her alpha for control. The last thing that she wants to do hurt the omega.

Lexa kisses Clarke gently, but the omega is in no mood for anything gentle and bites the alphas lower lip causing her to growl at the blonde. Lexa grabs the omegas hand away from between her legs as she pushes herself down Clarke’s body and quickly taking the omegas swollen clit into her mouth and sucking hard on it, making Clarke scream out that loud that Lexa is sure most of Polis must have heard her. She feels the blonde put a hand on the back of her head encouraging her movements, but her wolf isn’t happy about that and she nips down on the swollen bud in punishment. Instantly Clarke lets go so Lexa rewards her by pushing three fingers into the omega which makes her come hard and fast. Lexa knows that it won’t be enough to sedate Clarke’s heat so she keeps on pumping in and out of the omega as she makes her way back up the blonde’s body before meeting her lips in a deep kiss. 

As soon as Clarke comes back down from her high, she pulls Lexa’s chest bindings off and pushes the alpha’s underwear down causing Lexa’s full erect cock to slap up so that it hits the alpha’s stomach. Lexa flicks her underwear off and positions herself so that she can rub the tip of her member through Clarke’s soaking wet folds after she has pulled her fingers free from the omega. The feeling of emptiness makes the blonde whine in frustration, but as soon as she feels the alphas thick head running through her wetness, the whine turns into a deep moan. 

It’s doesn’t take long for Lexa’s shaft to be covered in the omegas wetness and she positions herself at Clarke’s entrance. “Are you ready Clarke?” Lexa practically grunts. She isn’t sure that if Clarke says no she will be able to stop. The scent of the omega’s heat and her rut is making it increasingly difficult to keep her alpha at bay and she knows that as soon as she is inside Clarke that it will be virtually impossible. 

“Do it Lexa, please, I need you inside me.” Clarke begs. She has never been in heat whilst she is in a relationship with an alpha and didn’t think that it would make that much difference, but she was so wrong. Her whole body is begging for her to be filled with her alpha, she needs to be fucked, knotted, claimed and bred. This type of primal thinking would usually disgust her, but right now it’s the only thing in the world that she wants. 

At Clarke’s words, Lexa starts to push in grunting at the effort to take things slowly so that she doesn’t hurt her soon to be mate. Even though they have had sex before everyone knows that alphas are bigger when they are in their rut and Lexa is an impressive size normally. Clarke feels like she is being split in half as Lexa pushes in, but it’s the best feeling that she has ever felt. All she knows is that she needs more, she needs to be completely full of the alpha. As much as she is thankful that Lexa loves her enough to push her own desires aside and take things slowly, Clarke’s omega want’s all of the alpha inside her right now. She starts pushing her hips up to take in more and places her hands on Lexa’s ass cheeks to pull her in harder. 

“Clarke, I don’t want to hurt you.” Lexa protests. She has heard of alphas that struggle to control themselves and hurt their mates. She will not be one of these alphas. She will not hurt the love of her life just because her instincts are telling her to. 

“Lexa, I need you to fill me and fuck me properly right now or get out so I can do it myself. I need all of you inside me now.” Clarke tells the alpha as she grabs her face and looks straight into Lexa’s now black eyes. When Clarke says that Lexa can get out, that causes the alpha to finally snap and let her wolf come forward. The omega can see the second it happens and it causes a big smile to spread across her face know that she is about to get exactly what her omega wants. 

The alpha pushes forward harder and doesn’t stop until her hips meet the blondes. This is exactly what Clarke needed and the fact that Lexa doesn’t even stop to let her adjust before she starts to pummel into her just makes the omega even wetter. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to be on the edge of another orgasm and for Lexa’s knot to form. As soon as the blonde can feel the alphas knot pushing against her entrance she screams out her second orgasm of the night. Lexa doesn’t stop her pace as the omega orgasms around her, she just keeps pushing trying to get the blonde ready to take her knot. 

As soon as Clarke is coming down from her orgasm, Lexa starts to grind her hips so that her knot is forcing its way into Clarke. With the omega being so wet, it only takes a few attempts for her knot to be fully inside sealing Clarke’s entrance shut. The feeling of the omega being so tight around her cock, make’s Lexa’s orgasm hit her and for her to spill her seed into Clarke’s tight channel. Lexa roars out her orgasm before finding the perfect spot on the right side of Clarke’s neck and biting down to create her mating bond. The bite sends Clarke into another orgasm and she repeats Lexa’s actions of finding the perfect spot to bite down so that their mating bond is finally complete. 

After several more aftershock rip through their body’s, the newly mated couple finally manoeuvre themselves so that the omega is laying on top of her alpha, with Lexa still firmly locked inside of Clarke. The alpha pulls the blonde into her chest, stroking her back in comfort. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Lexa asks now that she is fully back in control of her body. 

“No, you were perfect.” Clarke tells her sleepily. This brings the alpha relief because her biggest fear for the past week is that she would hurt the omega in some way. Now that she knows that she hasn’t, she can full relax with her mate in her arms. 

Lexa looks down to see her bite on Clarke’s neck and can’t resist leaning down to kiss the mark and mumble a small “mine” into it, to finally satisfy her wolf. Clarke pulls back, looks the alpha right in the eyes before smiling and giving her a chaste kiss before telling her “Yours”. This is everything that either of them have wanted since they first met. They have been through a stupid number of things to get where they are, but they are finally here. They are finally mated. They both drift off into a peaceful sleep knowing that when they wake up their heat and rut will be back in full force. For now, though, they are simply content to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
